


Xyz Adventures: Prelude

by Doorbell (Oirhian)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Calem is a dick, Calem is secretly an asshole not a dick, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mega Evolution, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, Post Game, Retelling, Revenge, Romance, Serious, Serious Injuries, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oirhian/pseuds/Doorbell
Summary: “We’ve all been dealt a bad hand in life. You’ve never been able to win because all you ever did was make everyone else’s hand worse than your own. But I will. Because I can succeed where you’ve failed. So just sit back and watch. I’ll drag our worlds into happiness, kicking and screaming if need be.”A retelling of pokemon x&y





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Calem is 18  
> Serena is 19  
> Shauna is 16  
> Trevor is 17  
> Tierno is 19
> 
> Lemon in chapter 4 to keep some of the degenerates entertained for a bit. Also it gets darker the further you read in, just have patience.

A mind drifting across the seemingly endless ethereal meadow, as if looking for a new home, away from the desolate wastelands the world has become. “If only we could remain beautiful all our lives” It whispered as the scene changes to a sea of flames engulfing the aftermath of some sort of carnage, soft tweeting of a bird can be heard in the distance. Wait. A bird? Suddenly a giant fletching looms upon the horizon.

“Gah” calem yelled waking up as fletchy’s incessant tweeting continues. “What could it possibly that you won’t shut up about, fletchy?” calem spoke with an agitated tone, feeling the slightest bit of guilt when he saw the sad expression upon the Pokémon. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry, now what’s the deal?” he asked whilst slicking his jet black hair back, before it promptly falls forwards again. The fletching started darting around the room finally landing on the letter given to him by professor sycamore. Calem had a blank look on his face as it slowly dawned on him the date. “OH, I need to meet the professor he shouted” with an oh-shit-I’m-late-expression before quickly running head first into his closet mirror. A few curses, grunts, and books and clothes thrown around later and calem has changed out of his nightwear and into his signature blue jacket and jeans. He jumped down stairs and into his shoes and finally putting on his signature hat. “Alright I’m off fletchling, I’ll see you around” calem waves before opening the door to reveal the hushed conversation of 2 girls.

 

“I heard he’s really scary and cold to people” said a brunette in blue short shorts and a pink shirt with 3 black ribbons as well as a pink spungee around her wrist. Her hair down in odd pigtails with pink heels. All in all she was pretty cute. More like beautiful but calem would never admit it.

“Hmm really shauna? I’m sure he comes off that way but he can’t be that bad if the professor invited him into this journey.” Replied a slightly older looking girl who wore her honey blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a red high waisted skirt, with a black blouse and matching black thigh socks. While the other girl was cute she was stunning, but once again calem wouldn't admit it, even to himself.

 

“AHEM” calem coughed loudly into his hand before glaring at the 2 girls causing both to freeze on the spot. The one named shauna had a sheepish grin on her face as she began to slowly back away.

 

“Anyways I better meet up with the others, later!” She yelled before running off.

 

“Don’t mind her she's just a bit flustered about her first pokemon and you scared her bit" the honey blond said before putting her hands behind her back and casually leaning forward. “I'm serena by the way, and my friend back there was-"

 

“shauna, I know" calem cut her off apathetically

 

“yeah and I'm serena! You're calem right?”

 

Calem eyed her suspiciously, “yeah, and just how do you know so much about me?” he aska, every word laced with undetected venom.

 

“The professor sent us, since you were so late” Serena says giggling and adding to calem’s agitation. “Now let's go!” she says grabbing his hand and whisking him down route 1:vanville road and into the streets of busy aquacorde town. They walked into the central plaza where shauna and 2 other kids awaited them. 

 

“hey trevor, check it, serena already got her hands on the new kid" a bulky guy said to a ginger haired boy while he did a spin on his head to the beat of his boombox. To which calem wrenched his hand from serena's and took his seat across trevor.

 

“Don’t mind tierno. He's just a free spirit” trevor said with a bored expression on his face, not looking up from his pokedex.

 

“and by the way he's dancing he’ll be free of his pants soon too" calrm thought whilst trying to put a mental block on the picture of tierno with no pants in his mind.

 

With introductions out of the way calem looks over at shauna who seems ready to physically explode and before he can voice his concern, more like morbid curiosity, she screams “ALRIGHT ALREADY NOW CAN WE PLEASE SEE OUR NEW POKEMON PALS?!” Everyone is taken aback by soon after burst out laughing. Except for calem, of course who merely scoffs.

 

“she’s actually pretty cute, in a really annoying sort of way" calem thought to himself.

 

“alright then, everyone gather around, so you can finally meet, as shauna so eloquently put it, you're new pokemon pals" trevor said with a smile as he brought over a case with 3 pokeballs in it. 

 

“Hey why don't you choose at random” tierno suggests whilst staying in his groove.

 

“ooooo nice idea tierno" shauna says.

 

“yeah c’mon calem let's try it" serena beams much to calem’s dismay.

 

“yeah whatever” calem says with an annoyed sigh.

 

“alright on the count of 3" tierno continues.

 

“1…” calem gets a bad feeling as serena and shauna stand beside him to pick their pokemon.

 

“2...” for some reason calem’s gut says he’s going to regret doing it this way. With his luck he’s probably end up with an idiot for a pokemon.

 

“3!” tierno yells as all 3 jump for their pokeballs.

 

“alright come on out" shauna practically yells in excitement as she throws her pokeball to reveal a froakie. “it's soooooo cute” she exclaims whilst running up and hugging it. “I think I'll name you Frubbles" she says with every word possibly over dosing with love.

 

Serena giggles “alright my turn come on out" she says as she threw her pokeball in the air to reveal a fiery fox pokemon. “alright score I got a fennekin!” serena jumped with joy as it jumped into her arms.

 

“wait if she got froakie" calem looks to shauna and then to serena “and you got fennekin, then that must mean…” mean calem mumbles to himself before throwing his own pokeball to reveal a green chestnut pokemon. Calem looks at the chespin with a glare to which chespin returns the glare. And then in attempt to intimidate calem takes a step forward and immediately trips and falls face first into the ground before getting up and trying to act nonchalant.

 

“Ah fuck me”


	2. Aquacorde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the boring stretch of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this prewritten and wanted to wait to post it, but then I listened to the k project ost and now I've got about 11 million ideas going through my head. So instead of writing them down like a sensible person I'm uploading this chapter early so I can get to work on another chapter, please enjoy. Also I would definitely suggest commenting opinions or critiques and improvements to the writing in general.

Calem could only stare in disbelief at the chespin he received whilst everyone played with their partners. Even trevor and tierno were playing with their pikachu and corpfish, respectively. 

“Return" was all calem said as he returned his chespin to its ball as trevor and serena strode over to him.

“Hey calem I saw you were down in the dumps for a bit there, you alright?" she asked with an affectionate smile.

“whatever" calem shrugged her off before meeting her affectionate gaze with one full of determination. “I'll just have to catch something stronger along the way.”

Trevor then decided to speak up “Anyways I need to give you this from the professor" he said, handing calem a glass pokedex with a black and crimson outline “they electronically store data of any poke-" 

“I know what it is trevor" Calem said, stopping trevor from droning on about the mechanics.

“oh sweet, I was dreading having to explain it again" trevor spoke with relief splayed across his face. “oh and here, the professor said you'll need to deliver this to your guardians or whoever’s in charge. Nothing special just a letter explaining what you'll be doing along with your trainer licences.” he continued whilst handing letters out to everyone.

“sweet now all that’s left is to plan our adven-Hey calem where you going” serena yelled as calem started walking off.

“this is stupid, let's just agree to meet in the next town by tomorrow and go from there" he yelled back without turning his head.

“what about your letter?” she yelled back only for him to lazily pull the white envelope from his within his jacket and continued walking off.

“WAIT!!” someone shouted at calem.  
“Ugh what now?” calem groaned as he turned just in time to see a pink blur tackle him through the vanville gates. Just barely able to regain his balance, calem turned to give a death glare, one that would intimidate even a vicious arcanine, to the attacker. Only for shauna to return it from the ground with a sheepish smile.

“oh sorry about that but I just needed to stop you for a sec" she apologized with a grin and a hand rubbing the back of her head.

“for what” calem responded venomously.

“For running into you-oh!” Shauna perked up and jumped into a standing position, pokeball in hand. “to challenge you to a battle of course” she giggled as calem face palmed.

“why me?” calem groaned to himself.

XXX

“The 1-on-1 battle will now commence between calem of vanville and shauna of lumiose.” trevor refereed as calem and shauna each threw out their starters.

“you've got the first move” calem said from across the battlefield. 

“alright frubbles, let's go bubble!” shauna yelled as froakie released a torrent of bubbles at chespin.

“chespin use vine whip and grab froakie" calem said as vines grew from chespin’s head and coiled around froakies arm.

“huh? But what about the bubbles" tierno asked serena, “I hope he knows what he's doing.” While serena would normally agree something about the bored yet confident gaze calem gave made her think otherwise.

“now chespin use froakie to to destroy its bubbles!” calem called out as chespin threw froakie around, making it absorb the damage from both vinewhip and its it's own bubbles.

“h-hang in there frubbles" shauna cried out to her poor pokemon.

“End it!” calem spoke. chespin then used the centrifugal force gathered from twirling froakie around and slammed it into the ground with vine whip, effectively knocking it out and leaving chespin standing victorious with a smug grin on its face.

“Aw, I cant believe I lost.” shauna whined, returning froakie to his ball. “thanks frubbles you did great" she smiled warmly causing calem to scoff. 

“and the winner is chespin so the match goes to calem" trevor announced as calem returned chespin to his ball. 

“good job” he whispered to the ball before putting it away, which while hidden to most of the group, didn't go unnoticed by a certain honey blond who smiled at the scene.

XXX

After calem and shauna’s battle the group each went their separate ways home.

As calem walked into the empty he unzipped his jacket and pulled the envelope from within it. “guess they already collected fletchy and rhyrhy" calem thought out loud. After tearing the envelope open calem pulled out his trainer card and carelessly tossed the letter into a nearby trash can. Laying down on his couch, tired from the day, calem began his usual nap.

XXX

Calemm yawned tiredly as he walked through the busy streets of aquacorde town.  
Finally arriving on route 2 calem was about to enter the tall grass before he was pulled back by the the collar of his jacket

“hey hold on a minute” an unmistakable voice said accompanied by a cute giggle behind him. Sure enough calem whirled around and was once more greeted by the 2 female trainers.

“hey calem” shauna said with wave. “since serena’s parents are amazing pokemon trainers she was going to show me how to catch a pokemon, but then we saw you heading into the grass.”

“well they were good” serena said with surprising emphasis on “were” which did not go unnoticed by calem. Catching her own mistake serena tried to play it off by trying to act modest. “But that's got nothing to do with me!”she beamed. “alright now watch closely you two.”

One hair-pullingly boring animation later…

“and that's how you catch a pokemon” serena cheered. Only to then turn and watch as shauna showed off how cute her frubbles was to an apathetic calem.  
“hey you guys what happened, did you even hear what I said!” serena yelled with a pout. 

“oh well while you were showing us how to catch a pokemon calem pulled me aside and confessed his love for me!" shauna casually said with a teasing smile causing serena to look on in shocked horror and calem to turn a deep red. Whether it be from a blush or anger, no one knows for sure. “nah he actually just told me how to do it, then I caught a pidgey.”

“seriously?” serena poured disappointedly

“named her paige" shauna said with a smile as serena huffed. Calem just shrugged and walked off into the forest.

“let's get going already neighbors" calem said with an eye roll. To which both girls quickly followed suit into santalune forest.

As soon the trio entered, the scent of the forest invaded their nostrils. The sounds, smells, and overall serenity of the foreign atmosphere immediately put everyone in a relaxed mood. Soon a wild pikachu scurried along catching the attention of the girls.

“Wowthisforestisreallycool wellI'mofftogo catchsomepokemon, seeyouguyslater.” serena said quickly before sprinting off after the wild pikachu.

“aw man I really wanted that pikachu" shauna whined to the uncaring calem. 

“well anyways I'm heading to santalune city" calem said trying to leave too, but as luck would have it shauna once again stopped him

“hey calem let's travel together!” shauna cheered, grabbing ahold of calem's arm before he could escape. Her cheery green eyes stared into calem’s azure orbs.

“This going to be a long day" calem facepalmed as shauna beams and giggles.  
“at least she's pretty cute” cute calem begrudgingly admitted to himself as he was pulled along by shauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #14
> 
> I wonder how much longer these peaceful times will last. The people are becoming more and more restless. Starvation and homelessness is ever present. Father has become increasing upset with peasants for their lack of proper service. “we're in debt? Raise the taxes!” he says as if he is unaware that he's already tripled the tax. He's become such a war monger in recent years. Always looking for trouble to profit from. My siblings seem to not care, content with just running around the halls of the palace or cozying up to mother. And all mother does is just sit in the garden hosting her usual tea parties, blissfully ignorant of the troubles brewing.


	3. Santalune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I both love and hate this chapter because it took forever to make but helped me with some some errors that I've hopefully begun to correct in my writing. It's also allowed me to possibly set up for later story points. 
> 
> But yeah they go through santalune forest. Fluff ensues. As always any and all advice is appreciated.
> 
> Buckle up cause this is longest chapter yet.

Passing through the forest proved to be more of a challenge than calem had first thought. The route through santalune forest was easy to follow. Calem was able to battle a couple of trainers and catch a few pokemon albeit none he planned on using, forcing him to keep chespi. It was easy going at first, except that at just about every turn shauna would manage to run off and inexplicably find a random item within a patch of tall grass.

“I have a keen eye and I love to play puzzle games" shauna had explained to calem.

And at first calem seemed content with this as he was usually receiving the items. Potions, paralyze heals, a Channing tatum poster, pokeballs, etc. But with every detour to get an item, the duo went further and further off course. And since the sun was starting to set at this point the light that illuminated the calm forest began to vanish leaving only the night and its darkness behind. And thus calem and shauna found themselves in their current situation. Lost in a thick forest during the night, with nothing but the meager supplies they had on them, and this of course excluded any source of light for the plighted trainers, save for the meager irradiation of the new moon. Leaving the teens no choice but to stumble around the darkness aimlessly.

“For fucks sake shauna did we seriously have to get every item that caught your attention!” calem growled at girl, who despite their current predicament continued to be her usual bubbly self. 

“Aw but whatever happened to thanks shauna you're the coolest best friend ever! I love you, huh c meister?” shauna shot back, sticking her tongue out teasingly.

“first of all none of that happened" calem retorted “and second of all never ever call me that"

“Aw. What about Big c?” she asked

“no"

“lil c?”

“nope"

“cal?”

“you're not even trying"

“oh I've got it! what about Calem Ormond!” shauna boldly pronounced, quite proud of herself.

“oh drop dead!” calem yelled, causing a nearby flock of fletchling to fly away.

Eventually after a few more hours of wandering pass, shauna decides shes had enough and begins to whine to her companion.

“calem I'm soooooo tired. We've been walking for hours, its gotta be well passed midnight by now! Can’t we stop and rest?” she pleaded to her seemingly stoic friend. Calem stopped to look at her, which because of the dense darkness was easier said than done and eventually caved in, if only at prospect of having shauna complain more.

“yeah, you're probably right but we’re going to need to find a spot to camp-what the hell are you doing!” calem began but was cut off as a flying shauna hurled herself into him for the second time that day, latching on to his back.

“well in that case you're just going to have to carry me there" shauna giggled.

Calem sighed and mutteres “i should've gone to inova instead" before he continued to tread the forest until he came upon a fairy sizable canopy of branches atop a hollowed tree trunk. A normal person would question this and wonder how it was created. However seeing as both rookie trainers were dead tired at this point, calem walked in and released shauna before slumping down against the inner walls of the trunk, more or less blacking out.

XXX

On most occasions calem would dream about a beautiful meadow being engulfed by an sea of flames in which nothing, not even the now ash blackened sky, could escape its scorching purge. If not this, than calem wouldn't dream at all. Just a sea of blackness void of any manifestation of emotion or creativity. However in this instance neither the former nor the latter occured. Calem experienced, what could only be described as a serendipitous moment in which he could peacefully dream of beauty. But instead of flowers or a meadow there was a certain honey blond girl, whose features were adorned by her seductive smile. But before anything explicit could come from it calem awoke abruptly from a strange noise in the distance.

“must just be the wind" he groggily mutters to himself. Calem then attempted to stand up but was stopped by a warm weight on top of him.

“c-meister look how cute my frubbles is" shauna sighs and snuggles closer into calem’s chest while snickered in response. 

“I just had to agree to travel with her didn't I” calem said to himself. Calem then tried to carefully move the brunette of him and in doing so caused her to shift. Thus making him, and to some extent her, painfully aware of his morning wood. 

“oh shit oh shit oh shit, what do I do" calem panicked. While in the meantime, due to feeling something hard under her, shauna began squirming around to get comfortable… or off, either or.

“alright think, it's just shauna, nothing wrong here. I just have to carefully move her and-" calem tried reasoning until his he accidentally placed himself between her cheeks. 

“calem" shauna moaned causing calem’s eyes to all but pop out of their sockets.

Being the reasonable young man calem was he made the most mature adult decision and violently shoved shauna off of him sending her into the grass before jumping up to hide his morning wood.

XXX

“I still don't see why you had to push me so hard” shauna pouted to an aggravated calem.

“whatever let's just find our way out of this stupid forest already" calem sighed as the duo continued to blindly stumble through forest. Calem stayed silent and shauna sung a soft melody as they walked. 

“no na naa, no na naa, no no na-naa na na na na" she sung

“think you could try something else, or better" calem complained.

“Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah” 

“...god dammit that's my favorite song" calem muttered to himself when unexpectedly a voice shouted behind him.

“Hold it right there!” yelled a lass as she approached the trainers. “my names lise and I demand a battle” she said whilst pointing at shauna

“huh me?!” shauna asked confused

“Hold up, if you're here than that means you know the way out right!?” calem asked completely ignoring the battle request.

“uh huh" the lass responded “and if you want to know than you'll have to best my pokemon!” 

“shauna if you win I'll let you nickname my pokemon" calem said quickly.

To this calem and shauna both gave off a menacing grin, frightening the lass with the gleam in their eyes.

“you got it c-meister" calem giggled.

 

XXX

“you know you have to win to get the info from me right?” lass lise asked shakily.

“mhm" shauna replied sweetly.

“alright we get it, now start fighting. 2 on 2 let's go!” calem groaned from outside of the field. 

“alright let's go weedle" the lass called as an orange larva pokemon with a horn on its head appeared. 

Calem then pulled out his pokedex. “might as well try to actually learn about this thing.” calem said before pointing it towards the weedle.

[Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head.]

“huh it says it evolves at level 7, this might not even be worth the fight if its it's still only a weedle" calem muttered as shauna sent out her own pokemon.

“I know this is your first battle, but let's go paige!” shauna said as a her pokeball revealed the pidgey she caught earlier.

“you can have the fir-" the lass tried being courteous but was cut off my shauna.

“use tackle!” immediately the pidgey rammed itself into the bug sending it flying into a nearby tree, taking it out. “nice!” shauna cheered and calem snickered.

Not really caring to watch shauna finish mopping the floor with the lass, calem took to laying against a nearby trunk and released his own pokemon to relieve his boredom.

“chespin!” the chespin yelled striking a pose, to which calem threw a pinecone at the back of its head. 

“why haven't I replaced you yet" calem asked the chespin.

“chespin chess chespin” the chespin responded angrily before throwing the pinecone back at calem hitting him square in the face.

“the fuck!” calem yelled before grabbing another pinecone

Just as the trainer and pokemon were about to start a fight shauna ran up to them yelling and smiling.

“Calem, looky looky I won!” she said jumping up and down. It was times like these that calem genuinely wondered if she was just a 16 year old girl or really a physically mature 10 year old.

“that's… great shauna. I'm proud of you?” calem said in an attempt to be nice to which she blushed profusely and smiled.

“Yeah! Plus she gave me directions on how to get to the exit" shauna said. 

Calem then jumped straight up, his eyes gleaming.“really? That's great! Now let's get out of here"

As calem turned to start walking, chespin at his side, shauna tugged on his shirt to hold him back. “Ooooh C-meisterrr" she giggled instantly giving calem a bad feeling. “remember you promised I get to name your pokemon!” she said smiling.

“oh god" calem and chespin both thought in unison.

Shauna giggled before squatting down to take a closer look at calem’s pokemon. “now what should I call you...hmmm" she said staring intensely at the chestnut pokemon.  
Calem rolled his eyes as shauna sprang up from her position on the ground. “I got it!” she yelled, reaching into her hand bag.

“what” calem questioned as shauna continued to rifle through her bag.

Shauna did not respond but held up a piece of black and gold glass victoriously.

“a chess piece" calem questioned

“chesspin?” the pokemon chimed in.

“not just a chess piece, a rook. and that's what we’ll call you from now on, rook.” shauna beamed to the upset chespin now dubbed rook.

“Chespin ches chespin!? Chespin chespin ches!” he growled.

Translation: “are you serious a rook!? I am a king, at the very least a knight!”

“I think he likes it” shauna said with a smile

“He hates it” calem thought with a smug smirk as the chespin fumed.

“rook huh, that's pretty cool" a voice said behind the group as a hand tapped calem’s shoulder lightly.

“huh" calem turned around to the voice only to be disappointed by who the owner is. 

“Serena hey!” shauna cheerfully waved at the honey blond who covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

“hey shauna” serena smiles before they run up to each other and clap both of eachothers’ hands above their heads before jumping up and down.

“I don't even wanna know" calem scoffs before turning to his chespin who was busy returning itself to the pokeball. Calem then picked up his only pokemon. “at least only one of us has to suffer through this”

“serena and I have been best friends since we were like 10, and that was our secret handshake" shauna says laughing along with serena.

“anyways calem, i can't believe you guys were the first ones here. I wish it was me.” serena said with an affectionate grin.

“what!” calem and shauna said in unison

“yeah, the exit is right behind you” serena  
Continued. One could almost see the light in calem’s eyes die. But before he could release his frustrations onto the poor unsuspecting girls, calem heard a noise not far from them.

“hmmm what's that” he asked alerting both girls to the approaching sound.

“sounds like someone's stumbling around while precariously holding a boombox…there's a beat" shauna said ironically without missing a beat.

Calem just looked at her like she was crazy and serena looked impressed.

“what I told you guys I was good at this sort of thing" shauna smiled.

“wait a beat then that means…” serena trailed off as the group heard a conversation along with the beat in the distance.

"The way Pokémon move--it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" A deep jolly voice said.

"Tierno... Could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?" Another voice sounded, as the 2 continued moving ahead. Trevor seemed oblivious of his surroundings despite his seemingly overly analytic nature.

“Trevor, Tierno hey" serena waved “what what took you guys so long we've been waiting here forever. I was bored enough waiting around for these 2 slowpokes to get here let alone you 2" she said lying through her teeth while, in the background, calem threw his arms up in disbelief and shauna pouted.

“sorry about that, I was catching any and all pokemon I could find and tierno, well he danced with each and every one of them" trevor sighed as tierno laughed.

“Well anyways we’re all here”, shauna chimed in, “now come on let's all go to santalune city!” she cheered before turning around and slapping calem hard. Before running of towards santalune city.

“what the hell" calem said as he took off running after the bubbly brunette, discreetly smiling at the unfolding of his own adventure.

“no way is he gonna outdo me again" serena roared before sprinting after calem. Tierno shrugged before chasing after the trio with trevor trailing close behind.

Calem and serena were neck n neck with shauna just barely out of calem's grasp and the other 2 catching up fast. Shauna just laughed as all 5 burst into the light, exiting the forest and landing themselves on route 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19
> 
> The war has yet to yield or slow and nothing seems to stop its roar, as if it lacks inertia. Father and mother dont seem worried about it. If anything Father welcomes it as a breath of fresh air from the "boring" peace he actually believed we had. My siblings do nothing either. I pray it ends soon so that we can at least look towards a better future. If I was king I think I could end this war and rebuild the kingdom. But alas I'm third in line, so it seems no such future is destined for me.


	4. Alt. Choices: Santalune Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter calem and shauna traveled through santalune forest, thus shenanagins ensued in which calem showed off his maturity.
> 
> In this spin off of that chapter, void of the story, calem displays his Maturity.
> 
> Warning: lemons n stuff plus this adds no story, just an attempt to please a few degenerates. You've been warned.

XXX

On most occasions calem would dream about a beautiful meadow being engulfed by a sea of flames in which nothing, not even the now ash blackened sky, could escape its scorching purge. If not this, than calem wouldn't dream at all. Just a sea of blackness, void of any manifestation of emotion or creativity. However in this instance neither the former nor the latter occurred. Calem experienced, what could only be described as a serendipitous moment in which he could peacefully dream of beauty. But instead of flowers or a meadow there was a certain honey blond girl, whose features were adorned by her seductive smile. But before anything explicit could come from it calem awoke abruptly from a strange noise in the distance.

“must just be the wind" he groggily mutters to himself. Calem then attempted to stand up but was stopped by a warm weight on top of him.

“c-meister look how cute my frubbles is" shauna sighs and snuggles closer into calem’s chest while he snickered in response.  
“I just had to agree to travel with her didn't I” calem said to himself. Calem then tried to carefully move the brunette off him and in doing so caused her to shift. Thus making him, and to some extent her, painfully aware of his morning wood. 

“oh shit oh shit oh shit, what do I do" calem panicked. While in the meantime, due to feeling something hard under her, shauna began squirming around to get comfortable… or off, either or.

“alright think, it's just shauna, nothing wrong here. I just have to carefully move her and-" calem tried reasoning until his he accidentally placed himself into the crevice of her ass.

“calem!" shauna moaned causing calem’s eyes to all but pop out of their sockets.

Being the reasonable young man calem was he made the most mature adult decision and violently shoved shauna off of him sending her into the grass before jumping up to hide his morning wood…

Is what he would have done had calem been anything of those aforementioned things. But with calem being a raging hormone induced 18 year old he made the most MATURE ADULT decision he possibly could have. Instead of letting poor shauna squirm and grind herself further into his erection he gripped her hips and began furiously grinding himself into her causing her moan harder. If shauna was sleeping before, she sure as hell wasn't now. 

“wha… calem!?” she groggily moaned to her grunting companion. Calem ignored her and continued to grind against her firm ass.

“wha..wha...what are you-" shauna tried to say between moans. “i-is… is that you-RE Cock!?” she questioned as calem started grinding harder into the bubbly girl’s bubble butt.

“shauna” he groaned “shauna, fuck you've got such a nice ass” to which the brunette turned bright red.

“c-calem you're soooooo hard” she moaned out. Said trainer then leaned down and began to nibble on her neck who moaned even louder. “f-fuck". Eventually it clicked in calem’s mind, just how much control he now held on the girl and an idea popped into his head. 

Shauna could feel calem, every vain, every inch of his throbbing member grinding into between her ass cheeks and into her unguarded pussy that, by now, was soaked either juices along either panties. Shauna had no idea why or how this happened, but she wasn't stupid enough to question and potentially end the ecstasy she was in. 

Just as shauna could feel her climax building he suddenly stopped, leaving her high and well, not dry at all. “huh?, w-why’d you stop" she asked trying to stand up with shaky legs, but was forcefully picked up by her shirt and pressed against a wall. Before she what was happening was able to register, the girl’s thought process was halted by calem. More specifically his azure eyes. Once dull and to some extent lifeless, they were now lively, certain, possibly even fierce. Ultimately they were hungry, or rather starving and shauna knew what for.

“calem" she whimpered

“shauna" he breathed sending shivers down her spine.

“calem please" the brunette whined setting calem off as he slammed his lips into hers and without warning slipped his tongue down her throat, stopping any sort of moan she tried giving. They separated, leaving a thin line of saliva in between their mouths. He then began to press himself into her causing shauna to squirm and writhe once more under his touch.

His hand traced over every orifice of her body, slowly, painfully. First he lightly traced the crux of her neck leading to her collar bone and finally stopping at the top of her pink ribboned shirt.

“the shirt, lose it now” calem growled to shauna’s delight. Visibly flustered Shauna shakily began to lift the shirt above her head slightly revealing her lacy pink bra, but it was too slow, too mundane for calem’s liking. So he dipped his fingering into her cleavage and tore a line straight down tearing through both shirt and bra and removing the ruined garments along with his own shirt in one swift movement.

Calem took a second to marvel at shauna’s tiny frame. Her hair was in total disarray. She was pressed up against a tree bare for the world to see. Her bosom consisted of 2 magnificent tan globes with 2 pink and succulent castles surrounded salmon areola. While not large, B cup at most, calem was still left in a stunned silence.

“I-I know they're not very big but…” she trailed off. “please use my body however you likE!” she continued into a moan as calem pressed his bare chest into her and lightly licked the top of her bosom. “oh calem!” she yelled as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, costing it with his saliva whilst the brunette writhed underneath him. “f-FUCK CALEM" shauna screamed. 

While calem was busy sucking from his friends wonderful tan teet his hands were busy roaming along her body. From pinching her other lonely nipple to trailing down her stomach. Tracing around her hips and faintly circling around her wet crotch before leaving as shauna moaned and whimpered, before finally resting both hands firmly on her ass where he groped and kneaded them. 

Calem took a second to look up at the face of his companion. Her cheeks were red with a deep scarlet blush, she was out of breath and panting for more, and her eyes screamed fuck me til either I or this tree breaks and then fuck me some more. And her moans were soft and cute, yet sultry and long. Calem couldn't help but to grow harder to the surprise of both trainers. Before shauna could adjust to the extra stiffness, she let out a squeal as calem bounced her up on to him, his cock now pressed snugly into her covered crotch as he pressed harder into her.

“c-calem" shauna moaned “calem please I can't take it anymore” she begged, her pleas being music to his ears, who only began grinding faster and harder. 

“shauna you slut” he groaned into her ears as he felt her hardened nipples press into his chest.

“n-NO I'm not" she whispered as calem’s hardness once more drove across her aching pussy.

“yes you are" he retorted sending an extra hard thrust onto her. “you're you're my little slut” he whispered as shauna tried to shake her head no. “ok, if that's how you want to play” calem smirked as he began to nibble at shauna’s neck.

“brace yourself" he warned as he let go of her tanned ass and let her drop on the ground, her head slamming into the nearby tree trunk.

“hah ow" shauna whined, too concerned with the pain to notice calem’s hands gripping the insides of her short shorts and panties. Cale. Gazed into her eyes as he pulled both articles of clothing down in a single tank, leaving her naked and exposing her puffy pink pussy which looked about ready to burst with her juices.

“calem wait what are you-HAH!” shauna began but was interrupted by calem’s tongue dipping inside of her cunt, twisting and swirling inside of her aching pussy. 

“OH SHIT calem FUCK CALEM CALEM” shauna writhed under his touch.

“calem calem calem"

Calem ignored her and continued to eat out her delicious pussy, making sure to swipe his tongue teasingly over her clit. While shauna felt something building up within her, egging her on.

“calem calem calem" 

“...”

“CALEM CALEM OH FUCK CALEM IM ABOUT TO CUM" shauna screamed as calem removed his tongue with a taunting smirk. “wha- why, put it back" shauna pleaded as her own fingers dug into her pussy, desperate to finish her off.

“admit it" was all the raven haired boy said.

“admit what" shauna asked, panting uncontrollably as calem abruptly stood up and walked behind her.

“admit it or I wont let you cum" he said grabbing both her arms behind her back to stop her from getting herself off.

“I...I" shauna stuttered, contemplating if getting off was really worth her dignity, but then she heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone followed by what could only be discarded clothes. She didn't want to admit it, but calem standing over her, his firm cock just inches from head, turned her on in ways she thought possible. 

“still still not budging huh? Well that's an easy fix” he breathed before pinning her down. her bosom pressed firmly to the ground. her ass and pussy sticking up in the air presented nicely to him as if an offering to eros. Unceremoniously calem entered shauna’s tight wet snatch, tearing through her hymen.

“AAAAAGH FUCK FUCK FUCK ME CALEM" she screamed in agony and pleasure only for calem to maliciously grin and halt and sort of movement as shauna’s stretched out bloodied count tries to adjust to his size.

“shauna" he says

“calem please!?” shauna squeels.

“beg for it like a good little slut" calem demands “beg for me to make you nothing but my slave and for me to use you like the cheap whore you are" and to seal the deal he tweaks her nipples before whispering “I can't wait for these to swell up with milk" before licking the writhing girl’s ear.

“oh fuck” shauna says

“oh calem please fuck me like the good little slut I am" she whines as calem slides out of her snatch leaving her crevice feeling empty. He then thrusts back in full force.

“calem fuck" shauna moans as calem keeps thrusting into the moaning mess under him

“yeah take you slut" he groans.

“fuck calem fuck calem FUCK CALEM" shauna screams as calem thrusts harder into her snatch. In and out in and out, his throbbing member pistons out shauna’s moist pink pussy at lightning speed.

“OH FUCK" she screams “FUCK SHIT SHIT FUCK ME FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT I AM BABY!” 

“yeah bitch take it, you're my little slut now, you belong to me" calem groans before removing his hands from her arms and forcing them up her right untouched asshole before fingering it.

“OH YES BABY” shauna squeals in delight. “IM GONNA CUM YOURE MAKING ME CUM" shauna screams as she feels herself building. 

“yeah slut cum. Cum for me” calem grunts as he feels his own release beginning to build.

All in all both trainers had gotten lost within the maddening beat of their genitals slapping together, fucking each others brains out. The normally bubbly and sweet tan brunette was completely naked moaning and panting as if she was being fucked by Zeus and seemingly towering above her was a lean raven haired boy, fucking her fast and hard. When suddenly shauna screams at the top of her lungs as her vagina clamps onto calem’s cock in a vain effort to milk it of all it’s its fertilizing cream. 

“CALEM" she yells as she experiences the strongest orgasm of her lifetime. But calem never once let up and kept on fucking his piece of meat as he felt himself on edge from his own orgasm building.

“FUCK SHAUNA I'M SO CLOSE!” he yells as he continues to bury himself in her right count before trying to pull out before shauna holds him in place.

“oh no you dont” she somehow whispers in a soft sultry voice “you're going to fuck me and spill your seed deep into my womb and you know what happens next?” she asks to her newfound lover.

“what?” calem asks unprepared for the answer despite his earlier claims

“you're going to fuck a baby into my tummy, watch as my belly gets big and my boobies fill up with milk. And the whole time you're going drink only by sucking milk from them And I'll live solely off of your precious spunk while you use me like your fucking cock sleeve” sleeve she manages to moan sending calem violently over the edge. Thus he erupts sending rope after rope of hot cum pouring through shauna’s cunt and into her womb leaving both trainers on the ground as a panting mess. 

Before either of them had the chance to collect themselves or think about the definite babe now growing in shauna’s womb, the couple hear an all too familiar voice gasp behind them.

Shauna looks up, her crotch still glued to calem’s, “Serena Hey!” she waved.


	5. Character development?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hangs out in santalune city. It’s just a filler so feel free to skip this chapter as it provides more character development than plot progression. Just remember fire is bad and Serena enters a Pokémon contest with shauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An:  
> Yo so I’ve been missing for like 4 months and basically it’s because my itch to write left for a bit, What with me getting persona 5 and school starting up which means I have friends again. Yaaaaaay... it kinda put a damp on my creativity not gonna lie. But now I’m back, ready to upload another few chapters. I think what I’ll try is instead of daily or weekly I’ll just say I’ll need to upload at least 2 chapters within a 2 week period which may come in any order. But onto the story!!!

The group of 5 ran haphazardly into the blinding luminescence the sun shone upon route 3. They say when a trainer begins their journey a fire would ignite within their eyes. And this held true even for the rookies whose spark was ever present as they continued to run. For some ,like serena, the spark was large enough to ignite a fire within their hearts that would only be stoked as their journey progressed. For others, like calem, it was but a flicker, yet one that would persist. Shauna ran sprinting ahead laughing whilst trying to avoid the occasional swing from calem and trips serena sent her way. Trevor was beginning to seriously lag behind as was tierno. 

“christ how could they move so fast" trevor panted alongside tierno.

“Shauna get back here!” calem yelled to the laughing brunette with serena constantly trying to push past him. 

The group continued their game of follow the leader, jumping over ledges, pushing trainers out of the way, scaring off bidoof, etc; until the group had unintentionally ran straight into santalune city, skipping route 3 almost entirely, before collapsing into a mess of greedy pants and fatigue.

“I am never... joining you guys… on anything… ever… again" trevor said in between gasps for breath.

“true that trevs, I'm just as out of it" tierno said with a pant

“and out of shape” shape everyone thought aside from calem who said it aloud, earning the collective gasps from the teens.  
“oh come on we were all thinking it, even tierno" calem said defensively to which everyone sighed.

Whilst calem was contemplating his bad decision, tierno had managed to suck in enough breath to barrel towards calem and delivered a devastating kick to his ribs. “you're not wrong, but you're still an ass” tierno grumbled.

“alright that's fair" calem heaved gasping for air.

“Well we’re all here now what should we do?” Shauna asked after having reclaimed her breath and stamina, when all of the sudden a girl on roller skaters buzzed by throwing calem back onto his ass once more.

“What the hell!!” Calem seethed at the clumsy skater..

“I’m so sorry please forgive me I got distracted by a family of bidoof and I didn’t see you guys” she said for she began to dash off again in hopes of avoiding trouble. “But hey if you need something to do why don’t you try the Pokémon contest!” She shouted off.

“What the- Was She listening in on us?” Trevor asked in disbelief as tierno offered a helping hand to calem who promptly slapped it away.

“I was sort of spying on you for my boss!” the skater replied in the distance, disturbing the group.

“That was weird” Trevor voiced.

“She’s definitely offbeat!” Tierno chanted.

“Huh” asked calem confused

“He means she’s got a screw loose” Trevor explained.

“Well regardless I’m going to go win that Pokémon contest!” Serena yelled excitedly.

“Ooh oooh I’ll join you with my frublles it’ll be awesome!” Shauna squeals, resonating with Serena. Meanwhile calem tries to use the distraction to walk off before being stopped by Serena’s arm and melodious voice:

“And I hope you’ll all come”

“No way” calem dismissed 

“Fine how about a battle, if I win you come and if you win you’ll get a date” Serena said with a confident glare.

“Both of those things sound pretty terrible” calem deadpanned as serena just smiled wider. “No way” calem yelled as chespin popped of its pokeball on its own. “The hell? Rook? What are you doi-“

“Sage use ember” Serena cut him off as her fennekin appeared spewing fire at calem who just narrowly ducked out the way leaving the stoic uncharacteristically quiet.

“Keep it up” Serena commanded as the fiery fox Pokémon continued to throw ember after ember towards chespin as it tried in vain to keep out of harm's way.

“Chespin” (what the fuck is wrong with you?!!) Rook yelled to calem before noticing an odd look on calem’s face. “Ches?” Rook asked before being caught off guard and consumed by fennekin’s ember, near instantly K.O.-ing it.

“Hmmf I won, guess We’ll be seeing you guys at the Pokémon contest after all.” Serena bragged. 

“Woah calem lost” shauna said

“It’s only natural Serena’s parents were expert trainers” Trevor explained.

“Yeah but it didn’t even seem like calem knew he was in the battle at all” tierno chimed in. To which Serena looked over at the group seemingly startled.

“OH, guys you scared me” Serena breathed.

“How” Trevor asked.

“I was too busy beating calem to remember you guys were there” she smiled as everyone else just sputtered in disbelief. “Anyways the contest starts in about 3 and a half hours so- hey calem are you listening” Serena yelled to calem who simply stared unblinkingly at the singe mark on his jacket shoulder. “Oh sorry bout that I can get you a new one later, but remember the contest starts in 3 and a half hours got it?” 

Calem jolted out of his thoughts”Yea yeah I’ve got it”, he said with his usual apathetic expression before walking off into the midst of the city, leaving the rest of the group behind.

A moment or 2 passes and then…“Sage?” Trevor asked.

“What? I think it fits” Serena replied.

XXX

The doors opened smoothly as the calem walked through holding chespin’s pokeball tightly within his hand. Calem approached the front desk quietly And waited patiently for service before a pretty young woman dressed in pink sporting onion ring like pigtails stepped out from a back door. “Oh I’m sorry I’ll be with you shortly, but here why don’t I turn on the radio for you while you wait?”She explained before pressing a button from behind the counter before slinking back off to whatever she had been doing.

“And now by popular demand we’ll be playing the number one song for the past 2 weeks pokemon center: kalos style” the radio announced to which the nurse scoffed.

“Oh god” calem snickered.

Soon after nurse joy returned to her post with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, I’ve been tending to a very sick Pokémon and I’m currently a bit short staffed” she said gesturing the empty pokecenter.

“It’s cool I just need you to heal my chespin and I’ll be out of your hair” calem replied coolly as he handed nurse joy his Pokémon.

“Oh and where’s your pc?” He asked

“Right over in the corner” she pointed at a computer near the front desk.

“Oh my he seems burnt a little bad for a Pokémon this low a level”

“We just got caught in a bad battle is all”

“Well anyways to heal him up it’ll be about 10 or so minutes if that’s all right?”

“You’re the doctor” calem responded before entering the pc to remove his other Pokémon: caterpie, pansear, scatterbug, and pidgey.

Calem returned to simply lazing about in the Pokémon center waiting for his Pokémon to be returned softly, albeit begrudgingly, humming the pokecenter theme. Eventually his random stares around the center led calem to finding a suitcase peeking out of a corner in the front desk.

Nurse Joy having caught his eye spoke up. “I’m actually leaving to fly to Laverre city soon” she said softly, almost like a whisper.

“Oh?” Was all calem said 

“Yeah I’m a bit new to all this nurse stuff so I’m being sent there for proper training and a new nurse joy will take my place here” she said with a glimmer of excitement.

“Wait are you calem?” She suddenly asked.

Calem’s suspicion skyrocketed at this “How do you know that” he said with gritted teeth.

“Woah calm down there. Your friends stopped by to heal their Pokémon and asked about you. They said to look out for a kid in blue with a resting bitch face.” She taunted. Calem’s irritation only heightened. First his loss and then his failure to get his Pokémon proper treatment even remotely soon afterwards all because of his stupid ego.

 

Soon afterwards a ringing sound and nurse joy left briefly only to return with a pokeball.

“There he’s all healed up, now please make sure you take care not to let him catch fire again” she warned playfully.

“I’ll try” 

“Oh and your friends said to meet them at 5:30!” She yelled after him though calem was already shrugging her off.

“they’re not my friends”calem said before exiting the Pokémon center, a grim look creeping into his face as he walked on.

‘Dammit I can’t believe I froze up, all because of that pitiful flame and it cost me a battle’ calem groaned to himself before he stopped to view a group of teens throwing matches at the wild Pokémon.

‘Guess I’ll just need to get stronger” calem thought clutching his pokeball with a cold smirk as he walked up to the group. ‘I could even vent my frustrations while I’m at it’. 

Meanwhile

“I wonder where calem is its already 5:15” shauna wondered aloud.

“I’m sure he’ll be here, he lost the bet remember” Serena said in a sing song voice. “Besides we need to concentrate on mopping the floor with these other girls” she giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #33
> 
> I wonder just when it all went to hell. Was it when father Began the change from dutiful ruler to war monger? Was it when they stormed the castle and brother had them executed. Was it when the Pokémon began to rebel? I cannot be sure nor do I really care. But ever since my faithful flower left, I’ve never felt so alone. My only companion being the scorching blazes that tear through the common streets. So as I sat with a tiny black box sitting within my lap I had continued to ponder. Whose fault was this? And eventually I came to a conclusion... It was everyones’.


	6. Violalola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first freaking gym! And I only took 6 chapters and 10,000 words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I’m pretty happy with how this chapter turned out at some points that you’ll see. But something I struggled with was balancing the darker mature side of the story with the lighter side and thus keeping a consistent tone. Just note it’ll start out dark then switch to light hearted pretty much at the drop of a hat.
> 
> -doorbell

The sun was beginning to set by the time calem had walked away. A dreadful silence hanging in the air, his knuckles slowly dripping blood every second or so being the only consistent break from silence in the void-like street he walked along. 

Drip….Drop….Drip….Drop….Drip

‘I shouldn’t have done that’ calem thought to himself

Drip….Drop….Drip….ca-Drop

‘It could be worse’ he tried to rationalize ‘it’s not like I killed them or left them crippled.

Drop….Drip….Drop..calem….Drop….Drip

‘Besides they had it coming. Burning wild Pokémon as well as their own. Despicable!.’ Calem’s anger began to rise.

Calem….Drip….calem….Drop….Drip….

‘They deserved worse. I could have, should have done worse to them. They deserve it. I should’ve done it harder. I should’ve made them disa-

“CALEM” Tierno screamed from behind him snapping him out of his aggressive thoughts.

Calem turned around. “Oh Tierno what you doing here” he asked nonchalantly.

“I came looking for you stringbean!”

“Why?”

“You’re like way late. The show started over 20 minutes ago! C'mon we have to hurry!!” He panted.

“What are you talking about it’s only…” calem trailed off looking st the time on a nearby clock “...5:53!, Fuck” calem cursed upon realization.

“Exactly now we gotta go” Tierno replied before taking off in the other direction.

For a brief second calem allowed himself to think ‘I could just leave now. They wouldn’t be able to stop me and I’d finally lose them’ ...another moment later and calem was quickly catching up to Tierno as they both sprinted towards the contest hall.

XXX

As calem and Tierno arrived he could see the curtain slowly closing.

“And that concludes today’s contest. I hope you all enjoyed and will be back for the next one” the announcer said as the contestants walked off the stage, neither shauna nor Serena amongst them.

“Ah shit” calem said realizing it was too late

Stealthily he darted behind the curtain before making his way towards the dressing rooms where he found shauna talking with a teary-eyed Serena.

“Hey I’m sorry but-“ “He tried to approach.

“I thought we had a bet asshole” Serena scoffed before pushing past him with shauna in tow who only shook her head disapprovingly. The soft fluttering of the curtain enunciating their exit. 

“Damn” He muttered breaking the silence that threatened to creep back around him.

“She lost on the first round and her friend made it to the semi finals” a voice spoke up from behind calem. He turned around to find a woman with fiery pink hair and red sunglasses. She wore a black turtleneck crop top with a v neck that generously dipped into her bosom, as well as red pants with a diamond pattern along the lengths of her legs, somehow showing more skin.

“The hell are you” he asked angrily.

“Poor girl’s ego must’ve sunken after that and her little friend wasn’t even there to help support her. My my what kind of friend are you?” She taunted ignoring him.

“We’re not friends, now answer the question” calem seethed.

“Of course not, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able hide the trauma” 

Calem raised his knuckles with a smug grin “it’ll heal, and those punks burning Pokémon deserved it”

The woman quivered slightly at the mention of the word burning before composing herself and strutting towards calem. “I wasn’t talking about that kind of trauma” she said before tapping calem calem on the head, setting him on red alert.

“What could you possibly know about me!” He glared

“Name’s Malva. I’m reporter it’s my job to know people, uncover their secrets, get under their skin, etc.” she replied. Leaving calem to find himself once more alone with nothing but the thoughts swirling through his skull.

XXX 

Calem sat alone near the roselia fountain in the center of the city watching calmly as the water gently flowed from the petals.

“Chespin Ches!” Rook said popping out of its pokeball.

“Yeah yeah, I know” calem sighed standing up. “Well come on we better go find her”

Chespin just looked at calem like he was crazy “what? I don’t like owing a debt so I’ll need to figure this out before it blows up on me” 

“...”

“Again” calem sighs as Chespin quickly caught up to him and the duo began to walk along the main city streets, enjoying the cool breeze Santalune city had to offer

“Hmm lets see I never bothered to get to know Serena but since her self esteem just dipped she’s probably looking for a quick boost” calem said eyeing the city, his gaze finally setting upon a large flamboyant poster. “And I think I know exactly where to find her” he grinned.

XXX

As soon as calem entered the Santalune city gym he instantly recognized a high pitched sing song voice “All right now to conquer this gym!” Serena cheered to an old man

(note I imagined the black and why guy instead of the x and y guy when writing this and will continue to do so, cause he’s cool) 

Calem took the moment to admire the gym. It was covered in greenery and professional pictures of Pokémon as well as a gaping hole in the center, seemingly swallowing silver pole.

“For a “world renowned gym” it seems pretty...lackluster” he said making quotations with hands earning a gasp from Serena who whirled around to look at him.

“What are you doing here!?” she asked surprised.

“Went looking for you” he replied

“Aw you wanted to apologize” Serena said sweetly

“Nah I just don’t like being in debt so I figured I’d come to you” he shrugged as Serena pouted.

“Haha it seems you two get along well” the old man suddenly interrupted.

“Nope” calem responded curtly which got him a punch in the arm from Serena.

“So who among you is here to challenge the gym” the old man asked

“I am-Eeeek! Serena yelled while spectacularly slipping on what appeared to be silk and landing on top of calem. For a brief moment the two stared into the eyes of one another before quickly getting up and wiping the dust off of their clothes, each sporting a faint blush. Now mind you that wouldn’t have been so bad...had a certain someone not been there to take a picture of the two in the compromising position.

“Oh...my...god, you two were sooo cute together I can’t wait to blow this up. I can even start a new collection of pieces dubbed romance. It’ll be great I can-” the photographer rambled on as she pushed her bright blond hair out of her eyes.

“Delete that” both rookies yelled in unison.

“If that gets out it could ruin my career before it starts” Serena yelled.

“If that gets out shauna will never let me live it down” calem yelled louder to which both trainers froze at the sudden realization. 

‘If shauna gets wind of this I’m fucked’ the blond and raven haired pair thought to themselves.

“Delete it or I burn down your gym!” Calem threatened with renewed vigor backed by Serena

“Alright alright jeez I get it you guys don’t want the picture blown up. But unluckily for you I do.” The woman replied with a laugh.

“But tell you what since you both seem to be trainers why don’t I make you a deal?” she asked.

“What kind of deal?” Serena asked back

“Beat this city's gym, both of you, and I delete the photo. If either of you fails my challenge then I blow up the picture and you star in more!”

“N-“

“We’ll do it” Serena said not giving calem the chance to answer. “C’mon calem what do you say?”

“What- are you crazy do you know what havoc shauna could wreak with an entire photo album of us?” He half yelled.

“Well you’re indebted to me so you don’t get a say” she responded with her tongue sticking out.

“Why I oughta” calem began “wait did you say your challenge” he asked the woman.

“Ah ah no spoilers” The photographer said before sliding down the pole into the gaping hole.

“Now I take it this means you’re both challenging the gym today?” The old man asked once more.

“Fine” calem said through gritted teeth.

“Excellent! Now then…” the man began to wind up before exploding with passion “What’s the hustle little crustle Welcome to Santalune City Gym!” 

‘Oh god what have I gotten myself into’ calem thought to himself as Serena acted completely normal.

“So future champs this will be your first time challenging a gym huh? Are you thrilled? Are you pumped?”

‘This really is a bit much’ Serena thought to herself

“You should be! No worries here! You’ve got Pokémon on your side! And really they’re the ones who are gonna be battling! Am I right? Or am I right?” He yelled breathlessly before clearing his throat and going back to his calm demeanor.

“Apologies but one of the jobs of informants is to hype up brand new trainers. Now if you’ll direct your attention to the pole behind me” he said turning to show the silver pole off.

“Jump on the pole and you’ll be sent to gym’s dungeon where after battling a few trainers you’ll get to battle the gym leader!”

“If that’s all I need to do” calem said before sliding down where he ended up on a giant spider web. “What in the hell” he yelled trying to regain his balance upon the bouncy silk.

“Hahahaha” Serena laughed at him from atop a wooden platform.

“How did you get over there so fast?” 

“Oh I already beat all of the trainers I was just waiting for the gym leader to get back” and with that Serena ran off to begin her battle.

“Son of a bitch” calem muttered to himself as he views the trainers standing in his way

XXX

“That was… bullshit” calem muttered as he dragged himself up to the platform Serena had climbed. ‘Thank arceus for rock type moves’ he thought as he found a smug looking Serena holding a shiny green badge in her hand and chatting idly with the woman from earlier.

“What took so long” She taunted

“I only have a grass type” calem said glaring in response.

“Oh shit, you’re screwed” Serena laughed nervously

“Well regardless it’s your turn now neighbor, good luck” she said before exiting on a set of stairs in the back.

“Now then…” Turning to greet him the photographer from earlier began: 

"That determined expression... That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge... It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! Viola’s lens is always focused on victory--I won't let anything ruin this shot!" She said as she threw her first Pokémon out “lets go Surskit!” And out popped a blue spider like Pokémon with a yellow cone on its head.

“Surskit the Pond skater Pokémon. They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns” calem’s Pokédex reported .

“She’s a literal fuckin shutterbug” calem said as he reached for his only Pokémon.

“Let’s rock em’ Rook” calem yelled as Chespin appeared.

“Ches Ches pin.” It called out ready to battle.

LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE

“Surskit use quick attack” Viola called out as the Pokémon darted around quickly 

“Dodge” calem called but to no avail as Chespin took a direct hit from the pond skater Pokémon.

“Chespin counter with vine whip and tie it up” calem yelled as vines sprouted from Chespin tying the Surskit up.

“Surskit!” Viola cried in worry as it struggled to escape.

“No use rollout Rook!” Calem commanded as chespins shell hardened and it rolled into a ball and drove through the Surskit knocking it out.

Viola snickered “thanks, but now let’s get serious” she yelled confidently as she threw out her second Pokémon a vivillon. 

“Vi” it cried.

“Tch alright Chespin use rollout once more” Rook rolled into a ball again and began charging towards vivillon, delivering a devastating attack to it.

“Vivilon we need to end this, use infestation!” Viola yelled as vivillon sprayed a green parasitic like substance st Chespin.

Calem didn’t know what the move was or did, but he wasn’t stupid and figured out pretty quickly that it was an entrapment move.

“Rook quickly end it with vine whip!” Calem yelled as Chespin sprouted vines from its back once more, only this time they were covered with the infestation. They then delivered a series of attacks onto viola’s vivillon, creating a sizable dust cloud.

“There's no way a quad resisted move like that will beat me” the leader sneered.

“Think again” calem retorted as the dust settled and Chespin stood victoriously over and fainted vivillon whom we’re both promptly returned to their respective trainers 

“B-but How” 

“Simple, the infestation had spread throughout Chespin including his vines, so it powered up his attack” 

“Amazing”

“Now you’ll delete that photo right!?”

“Yeah yeah a deal's a deal, though you were so totally cute together” Viola pouted.

“Also here” Viola said handing out another badge identical to Serena’s

“What’s this for?”

“You beat the gym so you might as well get the badge” 

“I don’t really want-“

“It’ll show proof of your strength”

“That’s really not necessary”

“Just take the badge and leave”

“Fine” calem said as he put the badge in his badge case before exiting the gym.

XXX

By the time calem healed Rook at the pokecenter after meeting up with Serena the sun had already set.

“Looks like you did it after all neighbor” the honey blond said poking her head through the door.

“Piss off” calem growled earning an irritating giggle from Serena.

“Nurse joy said it’d be alright if we stayed the night in the pokecenter as long as we don’t make any loud noises”

“We?” Calem asked

“Yeah we” Serena simply said climbing into the bed next to calem.

“What are you doing?”

“One bed, if you don’t like it sleep on the floor” she replied softly before shutting the lights off thus forcing calem to comply.

An hour or so passed and...

“Hey calem”

“What” he replied groggily 

“How’d you know where to find me?”

“You had a bruised ego and you’re near a bug type gym with a fire Pokémon. It wasn’t really rocket science”

“Oh ok goodnight” 

“Night”

“Calem?”

“What” he groaned loudly

“What happened to your hand earlier today?”

“...”

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell. Goodnight”

“...I got a bit carried away having fun is all, Night”

Thus the duo eventually fell asleep with Serena subconsciously snuggled up against to calem’s back for warmth who just ignored it and continued to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just more author notes instead of the usual journal entry. I’m not sure how I feel about this original ending. It feels too light. I want to show a growth between the relationship of characters yet I don’t want it to feel forced. I’ll prolly go back and edit in a real ending just to keep my sanity. Oh, and I’m a sociopath so changing the the guy in front the gym doesn’t concern me at all.
> 
> -doorbell


	7. Peaceful Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem has a peaceful day followed by garchomo and sycamore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a god damn 7.2 earthquake in my area so I went back to bed, woke up and had a major itch to write. Go watch the Christmas helloing ultimate parody. As always leave feedback and enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen.

A searing flame. It had seemingly surrounded and splintered around everything creating a maze of Hellish blazes as it slowly closed in on the child who dared to wander its corridors. He had stumbled around for what felt like hours before finding an opening, an escape, a faint glimmer of hope! He ran towards it, away from the wails of agony that replaced the Cackles of a flame. Away from the blinding light and blackness that bled from the searing hellfire. And yet upon arriving at the exit he stopped, hearing the the familiar call of his mother from behind. “Calem sweetheart” The voice slurred as calem turned around only for a brief moment. Just to catch the sight of his seemingly lost mother. And was instead greeted by a brief flash of light before being instantly incinerated, not even having enough time to process his own death. A charred corpse being the only remnant of the innocent child.

The morning rays of light permeated through slight cracks of blinds, minutely illuminating the room as calem awoke from his nightmare. Though it wasn’t sudden nor was it accompanied by shouts of fright, he opened his eyes and arose with a bored yawn.

“Tch, same old same old I guess, no wonder they don’t bother me anymore” calem groaned rubbing his eyes. Deciding he had had enough of lying around, calem jumped out of bed and stretched his arms out wide.

“oh you're finally awake” an older looking nurse joy said walking through the door.

“Yeah” he mumbled back

“Your girlfriend left earlier. Said she didn’t want to wake you up.”

“She’s not my girlfriend lady”

She simply huffed and pointing at the table next to the bed said “saw her leave a note for you over there.”, to which calem picked up a folded up piece of paper and began to read from it.

“I’ll just get out of your way then, have a nice day!” Nurse joy said unenthusiastically, leaving calem to his own devices. Calem ignored her as he prepared to leave, letter in hand.

‘Calem

I was gonna wake you but you looked so peaceful like a newborn with rbf :p. Besides I figured I could train my Pokémon so they’d be ready to kick your butt again. Anyway, went to explore the route east of the city. Au Revoir!

-Serena

P.s. meet me outside route 22!

“Well I’m definitely not making that mistake again” calem said to himself exiting the pokecenter. “Now, where should I head next?” He asked himself. “Can’t really go back south and I’m refuse to go east so guess I’m heading north.”

XXX

Along the way to the northern exit into route 4 a woman with brown hair in a red & black blazer and a camera attached to her hip approached calem.

“Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right?”

“Uh...Yeah” he replied caught off guard.

“Would you look at that! You got the Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age... You really are something, aren't you?” 

“Wait what?.. how did you know that? And who are you” calem asked exasperated.

“Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. I work as a journalist myself.”

‘Oh god, not another one!’ He thought to himself.

“Why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge!?” Alexa asked, handing calem quite possible the ugliest the helmet he had ever seen.

“What uh...what exactly is this?”

“It’s called the exp share and it shares muscle and power growth from battles with your Pokémon” she said with a smile as calem’s eyes lit up with intrigue.

“Oh thanks!...wait what’s the catch” calem spoke his eyebrows raised and his voice leaking skepticism.

“I’m a reporter remember, so I need you tell me how the product works out so I can use it in the cover I’ll do on it, plus it came from the professor’s lab so I’m sure it’s trustworthy”

“Thanks” he said gratefully.

“I hope it helps you with your training! I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me! Tata!” She waves before running off.

Calem merely shrugged his shoulders and put the ugly metal hat away as he continued onto route 4. “Parterre way huh?” He said to himself as he walked along the “highway” enjoying the beauty of the flower spots. Shortly after, he began catching a few Pokémon along the way, though they weren’t Pokémon he ever planned on using (ralts and ledyba). Rook, in the meantime, learned how to bite things and seemed to be doing pretty well for himself.

“Remember when we first met and I called you an idiot?” calem asked.

“Chespin” rook said with a full mouth as he sat on his trainer’s shoulder gnawing on his hat.

“I take it back”

“Ches?”

“You’re actually a genuine moron” calem barked at his Pokémon who was too busy chewing to pay attention. Instead pointing at a tunnel at the end of the road.

“Oh yeah, that must be the exit, I’m guessing lumiose is on the other side then?” He said passing through the gates and almost into the city before being stopped by 2 figures in white.

“Excuse me” he glared at the 2, trying to get passed.

“Hey you’ve seen a Flabébé right?” One of them, a boy with blond hair and a blue bowtie asked.

“Well get this it’s actually a… FAIRY TYPE POKÉMON! It's a new type and it’s flipping the battle system on its head>” The other one, a tan girl with dark brown hair and a matching red bowtie said excitedly.

“Yeah I know, it’s all the rage in science right now” calem said in an attempt to brush them off.

“My name’s Sina. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!” the brunette said.

“Dexio” the other added.

‘I hate them already’ calem thought to himself

“Haha something I’d expect from one of sycamore’s chosen pupils”Dexio added. “2 years ago Prof. Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex pokedex. You can call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran”

“Not on your life” calem muttered

“I like him, he’s not afraid to throw a little sass your way” sina whispered loudly to her partner.

“Anyway we’ve been by the professor personally sent to request your presence at the lab”

“We’ll show you there now” sina interjected as the duo lightly pulled calem into the city.

The bright extravagant lights lit up the bustling world around giving life to everything, even the smog filled sky. Having not been to a major city in a while, it understandably made calem pause in amazement for a moment or two.

“That’s the magic of our home” dexio said patting calem on the back.

“We can get you a tour later, but right now let’s get you to the professor” sina added.

XXX

“What's this even about? Calem asked as they arrived at a grand building, with pokeball statues, that resembled more of a small mansion or an institute than a research facility.

“Dunno you’ll have to ask him when we get there” dexio shrugged.

The trio walked into the building which had been full of people in lab coats and business attire and entered the elevator heading to the 3rd floor.

“Actually I’m pretty sure he’s got a surprise in store for all of you, but I’m not exactly sure what it is” sina chimed.

“Wait all of us?” Calem asked as the elevator door opened to a reveal a large Pokémon that bore down menacingly on calem. It was black red and yellow and looked like a cross between a dragon and a hammerhead. A chill ran up calem’s spine who recoiled at the sight of it.

“Hey garchomp” Dexio said whole sina waved.

“I probably should’ve figured it would have been a bad idea to have garchomp up here after inviting you” a voice said from behind the Pokémon. Garchomp stepped out of the way to reveal a tall man with curly black hair and a lab coat who wore a large smile on his face. 

“You think professor” sina laughed.

“He’s the professor?” Calem shakily asked dexio

“The one and only professor Augustine sycamore at your service my friend” Dexio introduced.

“Ah you must be the newest pupil” he said to calem. “Welcome to my lab, please come this way” he gestured to calem before walking off. Finding no reason not to, calem quickly followed the man. “I’m surprised it was only you who's made it here so far, though I’m sure the others aren’t very far behind” he said

‘Ah fuck’ calem thought as they rounded a corner and then another into an area separated, but not closed off from the main room with a desk and a computer. 

Turning towards calem “Now then how about we begin with” sycamore began but was cut off by the sound of the elevator opening, soon followed by various shrieks and yelps.

“Must’ve found the garchomp” calem grimaced as the professor laughed heartily at the 4 rookie trainers who stumbled towards them.

The teens all collectively murmured:  
“What in the actual hell was that”  
“That wasn’t groovy”  
“So fascinating, yet so frightening”

“I thought he was kinda cute” shauna beamed as everyone present, including calem and the scientists, eyed her down.

“What it is” she pouted as professor sycamore smiled warmly.

“You must be the bubbly shauna I’ve heard so much about” he laughed to the brunette before turning to the others. “Tierno and Trevor respectively...” he said pointing at the duo before turning to Serena “...and you’re parents have told me so much about you serena” who blushed in response.

“So what exactly are we all doing here” calem piped up alerting the others of his presence.

“Hey you were supposed to meet me at route 22!” Serena yelled point her finger at him accusingly.

“YOU were supposed to meet ME at route 22’ calem said trying to flip the tables on her.

“What but but I ran into shauna and we went to visit her grandma here in lumiose”

“Hey don’t drag me into this” shauna interjected

“So you ditched me” calem said with his finger pointing at Serena mockingly

“So we ditched each other?” She asked

“Basically” he shrugged

“Ahem!” Sycamore cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh professor, when did you get here” dexio asked with a soft smile earning a belly laugh from sina and sly chuckle from calem.

“Nice, now then as all of you know I’m professor sycamore and it’s fantastic to meet all of you” he began with a twirl of his hair. “Now I’m curious as to see how You’re journeys are progressing and how many new Pokémon you’ve all seen. May I have a look at your pokedexes?” Each trainer individually handed sycamore their pokedex who viewed each quickly and joyfully. “Astounding you’ve all had such tremendous starts.” He beamed before returning each pokedex.

“All of you have done particularly well and I’d like to offer you a reward” he said as he brought out a box containing 3 pokeballs. “These pokeballs each contain one of the kanto starter Pokémon charmander, squirrel, and bulbasaur.”

“And we each get to pick one” Serena said excitedly 

“Well yes but-“ returned as trevor cut him off.

“But there aren’t enough for all of us” Trevor said.

“If you’d let me explain please” the professor said with patience. “Yes there are only 3 Pokémon, however these Pokémon are important to my research and need to have a strong trainer who can handle them. So In order to decide that, each of you will choose a pokemon and then battle it, and if you are to defeat them in battle they are yours to bring with you on your journeys” he explained. “And it's kind of first come first serve to raise the stakes a bit, so do take care to make sure you win when you choose”

“Wow that’s really cool!” Shauna grinned, the tint in her cheeks showing her excitement.

“Now then Calem I’d like you to choose first” the professor said

“How come calem should choose first” Trevor asked

“Yes well Calem here has seen the most pokemon at 35 different kinds within his central Dexio and is the only one amongst you to still only travel with one Pokémon, so I’ve decided to allow him first pick” he explained turning to calem. “Now calem which do you choose first?” 

After a moment's pause calem finally answered “I’ll take all of them on” 

Sycamore smiled at the pupil “very well then”

“Wait you can’t be serious?” Serena said bewildered

“My ambitious are we” sina chided

“You know you won’t get a break in between matches right?” Tierno asked

“And you’ve only got one pokemon pal” shauna pointed out with worry

Calem merely simpered “Then I’ll take them all at the same time in a triple battle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #13 
> 
> The serenity and peace was nice whilst it lasted. Things are becoming a bit wild, but it all seems to be under control, whatever it is. But Uncle is worried for some reason. He says bad things are afoot but we think he’s just being paranoid.


	8. Overgrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem fights sycamore and there’s a special guest appearance of 2 Pokémon celebrities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my itch to write is still here for some reason, so imma just go with it. I’d like feedback in the battle in this one if possible. Also read this one as it’s changes important for the future of the story.

“WHAT!!!” The other trainers shouted at the unflinching calem, save for Serena who wore a look a pure unadulterated astonishment.

“HAHAHAHA, I’d heard you were one to keep an eye on, but you have far exceeded my expectations” professor sycamore praised with a laugh, his arms outstretched in a grand pose.

“Well then why are we standing around here for, if it’s fine with you sir, I’ll begin preparations on the battlefield” dexio offered in a subordinated manner.

“Yes let’s” he agreed and walked off with Dexio and sina leaving the 5 rookies left alone.

“You’re serious about this?” Serena asked in a low voice

“I’m from the unova region, triple battles are my forte” calem smiled smugly before joining the professor outside of the lab

XXX

Sina waved two flags as calem walked onto the field.

“The 3 on 1 battle will now begin between Professor Augustine Sycamore of Coumarine city and Calem of Vanville.” She refereed as the other trainers watched on from the sidelines.

“I hope you’re ready for this. I used to be quite the trainer back in my day” sycamore warned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” calem responded, readying rook’s pokeball.

“Let’s go Rook!”,“Charmander, squirrel, bulbasaur come to me” both trainers yelled releasing their Pokémon. On Calem’s side, his Chespin appeared ready for battle while on the opposing side the 3 kantonian starters waited in anticipation.

“Alright Rook lets go use vine-“

“Charmander ember” sycamore called out as Charmander blasted a small fire st Chespin, burning away the vines and hurting Chespin.

“You’re quite foolish if you think I was gonna just sit there and let you attack first” sycamore berated. “I told you I’m a skilled trainer, so take care to withhold your shock” he goated to a glaring calem.

“Something tells me they’re in for the fight if their lives” Tierno spoke with almost unnerving seriousness.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t count calem out yet, he may still have a chance here” Trevor concluded as the rest remained silent.

“Rook bite!” Rook sprinted toward bulbasaur with its mouth glowing.

“Wrap it up with vine whip!”

“Intercept them with your own” Both sets of vines met each other, each blocking the others’ whip.

“Squirrel bubble!, Charmander scratch” sycamore called as the turtle and lizard threw themselves into the preoccupied Chespin. 

“Chespin get out of there” calem yelled, knowing full well what was about to happen. Chespin tried to dodge but ended up getting struck with the vines that then threw it into the bubbles.

“All of you keep it up!” Sycamore called as Chespin was hurled around by vines with Charmander and squirtle viciously beating it, before Chespin used its vines to throw itself onto the other side of the field looking bruised and battered. 

Shauna has her hand over her mouth in shock as the others tried not to observe the torture Chespin was no doubt going through. “Why can’t Rook escape?” Shauna asked.

“It’s because when bubble hits it can lower a Pokémon’s speed, a fact I’m sure calem is well aware of” Trevor explained

“This is brutal, even for the professor” sina said to a silent Dexio 

“This isn’t good” calem cursed.

“Is that all you got?” Sycamore mocked

“Calem call the match before Chespin gets seriously injured” Serena yelled.

“No way, we’re still in this right Rook?!” He yelled

“Chespin!” Rook responded, brimming with confidence and bruises.

“No, you’re not” sycamore spoke calmly. “Let’s end this, surround him all of you!” The 3 starters all surrounded the chestnut Pokémon, lacking any real damage whatsoever. “Bulbasaur use vine whip, squirtle tackle!” The bulbasaur’s vines began to stretch towards Chespin while squirtle dash forward.

“Chespin take the hit rhen rush squirtle with bite” calem called as rook wearily dashed towards squirtle, once more preparing a bite. However, to the surprise of all but sycamore and his assistants the vines stretched far passed Chespin and instead picked up squirtle who retreated into its shell

“What the?” Calem yelled

“Now bring down the hammer” sycamore called as bulbasaur slammed squirtle’s shell into Rook, momentarily freezing Chespin from the pain.

“Dammit, That did some serious damage, but why didn’t bulbasaur just pin chespin?” Calem asked himself “unless...NO!” He mouthed realization suddenly flooding him. “ROOK” he screamed.

“Charmander let’s go point blank ember!” Sycamore yelled to the lizard unleash a devastating ember onto the poor chespin.

“He used the the attack as distraction for Charmander real distraction” Trevor pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

“The professor wasn’t lying when he said he was a top tier trainer” sina pointed out after noticing the look of shock on Serena’s face.

“The winner is-“ the ref attempted to conclude, but was stopped as Chespin attempted to stand back up, only able to get on its knees.

“Calem” the professor began, “for the good of your Pokémon call the match”

Suddenly began to glow green as both he and calem shared a smile. “No way professor, now we’re using our true strength” he grinned as Chespin stood up before his glowing green became a blinding blue light. Thus freezing everyone in the room for a brief moment.

“No way!” Sina called from the sidelines.

“Rook quick, don’t give them a chance to think! Use bite on squirtle!” Calem commanded as the chespin’s shining from sprinted towards squirtle, simultaneously getting larger and faster.

Sycamore reacted too slowly to give a command resulting in his squirtle fainting by a new completely different Pokémon.

“Chespin evolved!” Trevor gawked

Calem and Serena’s pokedexes each recorded the Pokémon

Quilladin the spiny armor Pokémon  
They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won’t start fights.  
It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators’ attacks. It counterattacks with its sharp quills.

“Amazing” sycamore pronounced

“Let’s finish this Rook” calem called to his Pokémon who was still illuminated by the green light. “Use vine whip until there’s nothing left!”

Sycamore, however was quick to counter “bulbasaur vine whip, Charmander light them up” he called but rook’s new vines were much bigger and faster and thus delivered a devastating series of cracking whips onto the Pokémon. When the dust cleared all 3 starters lay defeated.

“Bulbasaur Charmander And squirtle are unable to battle. The match goes to quilladin so the winner is calem from vanville” sina called as the other trainers ran up to congratulate calem.

“That was spectacular” sycamore beamed to his pupil, “but how’d you know Chespin would evolve?” He asked walking up to the group.

“I didn’t, came calem’s response “I was banking on overgrow kicking in and winning off the boost”

“Overgrow?” Tierno asked

“It’s chespin and quilladin’s ability. Once it reaches its breaking point its grass type moves receive a major power boost.”

“Woah” Tierno awed.

“Now then. Calem which of the 3 will you choose” the professor asked

“None of them” calem shrugged “i've got one starter I don’t need another. Not my style”

“Me neither professor” Serena chimed in “If he doesn’t need one then I certainly don’t either”

“Oh, how romantic” shauna gushed 

“Not on your life” calem deadpanned while Serena smiled innocently at her friend.

“Hmm, well that certainly makes things easier” dexio began, turning to face the other 3 rookies. “Now each of you can choose one no strings attached” sina finished.

“What about the whole battling thingy” shauna questioned.

“The whole battling system idea was created since there are 5 of you and only 3 Pokémon. But since neither calem nor Serena want one, we now have 3 Pokémon for 3 trainers.” Sycamore said. 

“Plus it didn’t really help that calem wiped all of them out” sina added with a sigh. Shauna, Tierno, And Trevor each walked up and retrieved a pokeball from the case. “Don’t worry they’ve been healed” Sina clarified

“Alright we got new Pokémon” shauna cheered while the other two trainers looked satisfied in the new additions to their parties.

XXX

Trevor And Tierno has each left the lab in a hurry, hoping to explore lumiose city as well as the neighboring routes a bit longer. Dexio and Sina had also parted ways to other unknown areas of the lab, leaving just the professor, Calem, Serena, and Shauna. 

Serena had had something on her mind since before calem’s battle with the professor.

“Oooh I’ve got the battle bug, come on C-meister let’s battle” shauna announced

“It’s Calem not C-meister shauna” 

“Aw, that’s probably the first time you’ve said my name” she said which made Calem momentarily pause. “You actually had to stop and think about that” she laughed to herself putting in a faux pout.

“Before you mentioned that you needed those starter Pokémon for your research.What exactly is this research professor?” Serena questioned.

The professor took a moment, seemingly to think hard in his response, “The pinnacle of my research and the next stage of Pokémon evolution, the ability for a Pokémon to temporarily transcend its normal evolution capacity via mega stones, in other words mega evolution” he said, going on to explain it to the trio. 

XXX

“And those 3 starters all have the capability to mega evolve, hence why I needed trainers for them. And who better than those I hand picked myself.” The professor said, concluding his speech on mega evolution.

“So basically you want us to do field research, and that was the whole point of giving us Pokémon.” Calem asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but it was quite the coincidence. Most trainees who receive a dex are asked to record as many Pokémon as possible while on their journeys. But I need you 5 to help record as much about mega evolution as possible.” Sycamore explained.

“Okie dokie” shauna said relaxed, with her hands behind her back.

“Sounds simple enough” Serena said

Calem simply remained in a state of quiet contemplation.

“Well I’m gonna go explore the city a bit more if you guys don’t mind” Serena excused herself and walked through the door before stopping and turning back toward calem. “Oh and calem meet me at the cafe on the north side of lumiose in a few hours. And don’t ditch me again” she said with dark smile before waving happily and walking off.

“Aw you two make such a cute couple” shauna giggled.

“Hey shauna I heard there was a recording place where you can make videos with your Pokémon around here” calem said as shauna visibly shook in her heels with excitement.

“Gotta go!” She screamed giddily before sprinting off. Calem smiling broadly at having gotten them away, decided to leave himself.

“I’ll take that as my que to leave, I’ll see you around Professor” calem waved before he too walked off.

“Good luck on your journey, we’re counting on you 5” he yelled encouragingly as the raven haired teen walked out of view and earshot.

“Quite the group of trainers you’ve assembled this time” dexio said walking up to sycamore.

“Yeah well he’s had a lot of practice hasn’t he Dex” sina taunted as the professor chuckled softly. “Why 5 though? Most regions professors only send 2 or 3 kids on their journey” she asked softly.

“Well yes originally I was going to send one trainer. The daughter of some Veteran trainers I knew, who recently passed away. I figured she’d have the aptitude, drive, and emotional distress to warrant a Pokémon and a journey.”  
He explained

“But…” sina prompted the professor to continue.

“There was another trainer, a little girl whom Serena had befriended and her natural love of Pokémon who I was certain would make a good match for a Pokémon. And naturally I needed a 3rd trainer and that’s when I heard about the son of a certain rhyhorn racer moving here from the unova region.”

“Let me guess your scientific curiosity was peaked and you wanted to see what a unovan trainer could do here in kalos given the feuds between both regions.” Dexio surmised

“Yes well you can’t say it doesn’t make you curious as to what will happen” sycamore defended.

“The other 2?” Sina asked.

“Trevor signed up to be an intern and Tierno just so happened to follow him here, so I added them in as well.”

“So all of them are here on a whim?” dexio asked

“What matters is that they are here, and I have a feeling they’ll do just fine on their journeys.”

XXX

“Sorry kid. Most of the city is shut down due to mass power loss around the city” a construction worker told calem.

“Seriously it’s that bad” Calem asked

“Kid not even the gym is up and running. The traffic accidents are rising, and many people are going without right now” the man grumbled.

“If it isn’t one headache after another” calem sighed.

XXX 

Finally calem found Serena in a crimson colored cafe. She was huddled in a booth with 2 red boxes at her feet and a cup of coffee in her hand. “So what’d you need?” He asked walking over to her as she seemed to be preoccupied.

“Shh” She responded with her finger over her lip before pointing at 2 figures having a loud conversation. One was an enchanting woman who was decorated with white along and adorned with what could only be described as the wings of an angel. The other was a man dressed in a black and red business suit with fiery red hair that reflected the Mane of a lion wore a gentle smile.

“I believe that growing old and allowing beauty to change or diminish is an important part of life Lysandre. It’s what keeps things from becoming mundane.” The woman pointed out.

The man, lysandre as she called him, took a final sip of his coffee before standing up and beginning to leave. “I would destroy this world in order to maintain its beauty. It is my duty Diantha. Just as it is yours to remain ever beautiful. Don’t forget that” he said gently before exiting the shop, making quick eye contact with calem and giving him a courteous nod. The woman merely huffed in annoyance before she too took her leave.

“So what’s the deal” Calem asked sliding into the booth across from the honey blond.

“That was diantha, She’s a famous movie star and one of the most beautiful And influential woman in the region” she gushed with admiration. “And the other is Lysandre, head of Lysandre labs. They’re the guys who basically supply the region with its most innovating technology and charity”

“What’s That got to do with…” calem began.

“They seemed to know who we are and gave me a set of his new tech, the holo caster” she said quickly, gesturing to the 2 boxes aside from her.

“Seems like everyone knows who we are nowadays. And it hasn’t even been a full week yet” calem said sharing a sigh with Serena.

“Yeah” Serena agreed before sliding one of the boxes over to calem who pulled out his holocaster, some sort of phone with a blue and black trim on it. Quickly mumbling a thanks calem attempted to find out why he had been called here.

“Why did you decide to journey with us calem?” She questioned

“I got stranded here and had nothing better to do” he shrugged earning him a cute giggle from the girl across from him.

“I’m sure that’s quite the story” she mused

Calem thought for the moment. Thought of the scorching flames that had consumed him in his dreams. Thought of the civil unrest and disintegration unova dived head first into. He even thought of his old friends and family.

“Nah it’s pretty boring” he continued to shrug. “You?” He asked.

“I need to be the best, so I can make Kalos strong again” she said simply

“What’s that about?” He asked apathetically

Serena then made a show of standing up and finishing her coffee in manner reminiscent of Lysandre with an added elegant twirl before walking to the door.

“Nah, it’s a pretty boring story” she teased before setting off.

“What the hell was that all about?” Calem asked himself as a waitress approached him.

“Here’s the bill for your date sir” she said handing him a receipt.

“...” “...Huh?” Calem said, realizing he’d just been swindled.

XXX

Sycamore entered a dimly lit room accompanied by Dexio to his right, and Sina to his left. The room was composed of papers and writings hung together and marked by string as well as an old computer.

“A holocaster huh?” Sycamore asked distantly.

“Yeah, said it was him saying hi to an old friend when he dropped it off” Sina explained.

“I’ve checked it out, and it’s definitely been bugged. The ones Me and Sina got are too” Dexio said grimly.

“Dexio the lights please” Sycamore simply sighed, holding up a picture of what looked to be a younger version of him and Lysandre sharing a drink. Dexio pressed a switch before turning to leave with Sina in tow. The lights flashed on, as did a tv sitting in the corner. A reporter appeared to be doing a breif interview.

“Mr. Lysandre your holocaster has already become a national hit and it’s only been release for about a week now with almost 11 thousand units sold. My question is what is your next big plan” the reporter asked.

Lysandre chuckled “well if you must know malva, my next big project will be completed sometime late this year, and is sure to blow everyone aw-” sycamore cut the tv off.

“Just what have you been up to, old friend” Augustine Sycamore sighed in quiet contemplation before leaving the room. An all too familiar flame insignia appearing in the now illuminated photo of the 2 friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1
> 
> Uncle gave me this journal to write in because he said I needed to record the events that were about to unfold, wahetever that means. I don’t really know what to write. I love my uncle and I hope everyone is happy.


	9. Comatose Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route 5 and on FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to speed these chapters up so this fic doesn’t drag on for too long. I really don’t want this to exceed 50 chapters which st my rate is about halfway through the game :|

Route 5’s beauty was certainly something to behold, what with the various wild Pokémon happily frolicking through the myriad of flower fields. Each with their own vibrant color that reflected the area they surrounded. 

“Rook let’s wrap this up! Use Pin missile!” Calem commanded.

Quilladin launched what seemed like spiked missiles from its back all targeted at tierno's corphish who fainted upon impact.

“Guess my moves just didn’t have enough flow” the dancer moaned at his loss.

XXX

“So If I use this jelly I can attract 5 Pokémon at once” Calem asked Trevor 

“Well yes, but be careful, while the Pokémon are generally weaker these hordes can get pretty intense” Trevor warned handing calem 3 jars of jelly.

What he did not foresee was a leak at the bottom of one of the jars, which would make calem smell like a hormone beloved by horde Pokémon.

Calem mumbled out a thanks as Trevor and Tierno both left the lone trainer who continued on his journey unaware of the Pokémon following his scented trail.

XXX

Calem stumbled into the pokecenter unceremoniously, his clothes blackened and his singed hair sprouted every which way due to the currents still partially traveling through him.

“Welcome to the Pokémon center how may I- oh it’s you” the nurse joy said to him.

Calem looked up confused “Hmm? Do I know you?”

She nodded “yeah we met in Santalune and I told you I was leaving for Laverre city for proper training.” She said with a gentle smile. “But it turns out we were understaffed here too so I figured I’d help out for a bit before my training begins. Hard to believe it’s already been a week and a half since we’ve last met”

Calem simply walked over to her and handed over his Pokémon.

“Aren’t you looking a bit worse for wear” she teased as she took his Pokémon. “Huh and your Pokémon is banged up pretty bad. Paralyzed too”

“Whatever, can you heal him or not” he said through gritted teeth

“Yeah don’t worry I can fix him up in jiffy” she said placing rook’s pokeball inside the pokecenter machine as it healed him.

“Now What in the world happened” she chided. “And look at those burns up you need medical attention pronto.” She panicked.

‘Why does this always happen to me’ calem thought as the nurse dragged him to an examination room in the back.

XXX

“So let me get this straight. After nearly being run over by a lucario you spilt jelly into your bag and got ambushed by hordes of plusle and one minun.” Nurse joy asked wrapping gaws around calem’s burnt arm.

“More or less” calem shrugged to the nurse who looked like she would fall over just by trying to comprehend the scenario.

“You need to be more careful” she scolded “there how’s that” she finished wrapping up his arm.

Calem stood from the stool and swing his arm in a throwing motion for a bit. In all honesty she had wrapped it a bit too tight but calem figured it wasn’t worth correcting her.

“It’s great” he said before thanking her and taking his leave, Rook in hand.

XXX

Sycamore sat in deep concentration in the back room of his laboratory, his hands clasped loosely together under his chin. Dexio was standing to his left, Sina to his right. Both trainers were sporting their signature white clothes with red and blue scarves replacing their respective bow ties as well.

“Were you able to locate the source of the holocasters’ monitoring?” The professor asked in a distant voice.

“Not yet” sina responded “it’ll be a bit longer, but we’ve almost completely ruled out the locations in the central dex” she added.

“I’ll need you to redouble your efforts. This needs to end quickly” sycamore announced standing up from his desk.

“But why it’s not like anything bad has been happening. We can take our time and do this properly. Besides all they’ve been viewing is random pics of the scenery!” Sina argued. Dexio remained silent.

“Do you two remember the holocasters we removed the bugs from?” Sycamore asked.

“Course it was one of the first things we did when we got them” sina answered.

“Well a short while ago they deactivated on their own. I had an old colleague from unova look at it and he said it had been deactivated remotely. Probably because we tampered with it since it holds private information like trainer ids.” He explained.

“So?” Sina huffed as a strange expression flashed across Dexio’s face.

“So whoever deactivated our holocasters knows who we are and they probably have some idea as to what we know and what we’re doing” sycamore said, his voice dark and his face grim. Sina gasped at this, turning away she internally chastised herself for her carelessness.

A brief pause lingered before Dexio spoke up “This doesn’t change anything. We still need time to locate the central monitoring system and shut it down.” He said with finality dawning a sharp blue mask. Sina doing the same with an identical red mask”

Before they left the professor made a final request. “While you’re both in the field I’ll need you to deliver the coastal dex to the new pupils. They should reach route 8 within the next few days”

“Consider it done” dexio said before leaving with Sina.

“...”

XXX

“Lysandre labs created the holocaster to make the lives of Pokémon Trainers richer, fuller, and more convenient. We hope you’ll continue to enjoy the services these fine device provides” the holocaster announced before turning off

“Weird” calem said to himself, putting his holocaster away.

Upon exiting the pokecenter calem eyed the surrounding town carefully whilst strolling about. Aside from the Impressive stone wall enclosing the town and it’s old timey cobblestone roads, calem concluded there wasn’t much this town could offer him. At least not on the surface.

“The travel guide said Camphrier Town was supposed to be a hub of information, but it seems pretty empty to me.” He sighed. “There’s a great Castle in the north and in the northeast the kalos pc system is being maintained by locals technicians” he read aloud from the guide.

“Guess I’ll hit up the castle then” calem yawned, setting off.

XXX

Entering the old rustic castle, Calem immediately caught the sight of a brunette in pigtails wearing her signature pink heels and short-shorts.

“-it may be a little worn down but that’s because there’s a history to this place. During their stay, the owners kept giving to the people of the town so that’s why it’s empty. The End.” A middle aged man in a gi said to a wonder-eyed Shauna.

“Wow that’s so nice of them” she smiled.

“Kind of boring if you ask me” calem said announcing his presence.

“Oh hey C-Mediterranean!” She said lighting up more, if such a thing was even possible.

“It’s C-Meister!” Calem yelled

“Aha you admit it” shauna said puffing out her chest in pride as calem tried to come up with a way to defend himself.

“An acquaintance of yours? Two visitors to Shabboneau Castle!? I can’t remember the last time this place has been so busy” the man said earning odd looks from the rookies.

“That’s it? What about Mega Evolution!?” The brunette whined to the apathetic boys.

“Mega evolution. I’ve never even heard of that kid” the middle aged guy glowered to a pouting shauna.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Sir come quick it's back! on route 7!” A young blond man said out of breath running into the castle interrupting the staring match between the 3.

“How many times have I told you to be careful and not run when you’re here” the gi guy said shaking his head. “I’m coming” he sighed before taking off with the blond.

“Weird” calem said as shauna nodded in firm agreement.

XXX

The duo arrived onto route 7, however the path out of town was being blocked completely by a colossal snorlax, easily twice the Pokémons’ normal size.

“What is that thing” calem said shocked while his bubbly companion giggled.

“It’s so cute I kinda wanna cuddle with it” She awed.

The man in the gi from earlier looked over an spotted the two onlookers.

“Around here we call it the mountain coma.” He said walking over to them.

“Mountain coma?” Calem asked

“It comes here from the Kalos mountains for our berry orchard over there” he said pointing to an exit south. “But it gets tired from the journey and sleeps in the middle of the path. The whole town, me included, is convinced that not even dropping a mountain on the thing would disturb it from its slumber.” He explained.

“And this is a recurring issue?” Calem asked incredulously “how the hell do you get rid of the big tub of lard?”

“Well normally we use a pokeflute to wake him, but we don’t have it anymore” the man sighed.

“What! Why not!” Shauna half asked half demanded.

“That fat Dog loving bastard took it” the man seethed.

“The owner of the mansion north of route 6 collected it as tax payment from the town since shabboneau castle technically belongs to him.” The blond from earlier interjected. “We won’t be able to wake it without it. But if we could get help getting it back” he said eyeing the two trainers. Shauna smiled and Calem just looked bored.

“Sure thing!” “What’s in it for us?” Both trainers said in unison before looking at each other, shock being present on shauna’s face while calem squinted at her.

“We don’t have money, but the owner of the mansion has almost all of the books belonging to the castle. I’m sure there’s something about mega evolution in there.” The Gi man pleaded, having reclaimed his composure. 

Calem stares blankly at him unamused while shauna pouts at calem.

“It’s also your only way passed this intersection” the man deadpanned.

“We’ll be back in a day or 2” calem resigns with a sigh while shauna giggles happily before both trainers set off for route 6.

XXX 

During the conversation between the rookie duo and the townsman a sole woman walked into the old town. Her visor glowed the same as her short purple hair. A single hum could be heard from her small throat as she wandered the town. “Laa La lalala la la la la laaa la, Laa La lalala la la la la laaa la” she sung.

“This town is quite boring” she mused. “Oh well. I might as well enjoy myself before I meet the others at the glittering cave”

The woman smiled wickedly before releasing a lone Pokémon. It looked to be a sword and shield possessing a sinister aura that rivaled most ghost types.

“Go now my little pet. Enjoy yourself thoroughly, I can’t wait to hear all about it” she whispered, staring into its one soulless eye before it flew off into the shadows nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #70
> 
> There is nothing.


	10. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the fat guy’s house and hug a dog. Calem dies or something I don’t know man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and ch. 11 were originally 1 chapter but I figured 4000+ words was a bit too long for my taste. Pacing and all.

The duo of trainers made their way across route 6 with little to no effort, encountering wild Pokémon along way such as venipede, audino, and swarms of honedge. Calem walked at steady pace with shauna not a foot apart from his side. The serenity and deep shade the myriad of leaves as well as the Melodies tune they sung when rustled by the wind provided a calm atmosphere for the 2. Such serenity was gladly welcomed by calem and greatly exploited by his pink clad companion who hummed throughout the walk.

“Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba-“

“At least sing something new” calem complained.

“Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum morning, the forecast calls for blue skies” she whispered giving away exactly what song she was about to sing.

‘At least it’s a good song’ calem thought to himself.

“Sun is shinin’ in the sky. There ain’t a cloud in sight. It’s stopped raining everybody’s in a play. Don’t you know.”

“It’s a beautiful new day. Hey, hey” calem finished warranting a deep gasp from Shauna.

“You sung!” She gaped

“No I didn’t” he denied

“You did too” she pressed on.

“Woah that’s a big mansion” calem said feigning surprise before running off ahead, Shauna chasing after him.

XXX

Parfum palace was just that. A grand palace in the name of its owner decorated in Cobalt blue with gold seemingly encapsulating it. The multitudinous windows lined nearly every inch of the house. The light reflecting off the pellucid panes made it seem as though the 3 story palace itself had been glowing with immaculate luminescence. Built 300 years ago the palace had been renovated into a museum in recent years.

The duo of trainers walked to the palace in total awe, greeted by 2 enormous golden gates. Twin solid gold serperior had been intricately intertwined with the bars. The only semblance of anything other than gross amounts of human avarice was an old butler standing guard at the gate, though if calem was being honest even he looked like he was well off.

“I’ve literally never seen anything so gold in my life” calem awed.

“I might need glasses after from the brightness” shauna agreed. “But how do we get in?” She asked looking around.

“The price to enter this esteemed establishment is €1000” the old man interjected to answer her question.

“What €1000! Just to enter a museum” shauna yelled exasperated.

“Yes ma’am” he replied matter of factly, his voice old and thick (AN: imagine drayden from pkmn origins)

“Whatever gets us in” calem conceded paying the man for his entry

“This is how the rich get richer” shauna huffed forking over her share “But at least we’re one step closer to the pokeflute” she said her smile returning.

XXX

The inside of the palace somehow glittered even more with shining gold than its exterior. The solid gold milotic only enunciated this. 

“Oh no, oh no where is it! Where could it be! My Furfrou! My beloved little Furfrou has disappeared!” A mildly heavyset man bellowed in tears as he frantically ran around in search of his Pokémon.

‘Hope that guy finds his dog’ calem thought with empty pity.

‘That poor man!’ Shauna internally cried with wide green eyes.

As Calem was about to leave the man shauna tugged thoughtfully on his jacket. “Hey C-meister?” she mumbled. “We should help that guy find his Furfrou. If- If my Pokémon got lost like that, I’d do anything to have it back!” She said to him with conviction.

“Nope” calem said

“But-“ shauna tried to argue

“Shauna we’ve got bigger fish to fry right now. Plus Furfrou are a pain in the ass to catch” 

“MY FURFROU” The man cried

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t help him” she huffed

“WHERE ARE YOU! He continued to cry

“Furfrou are loyal by nature, I’m sure it’ll come back eventually.

“FURFROU FURFROU FURFROUOUOHAUOU” The chubby man finally broke down into sobs over his Furfrou much to the dismay of Calem. Shauna looked up at him, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed in defiance.

“Fuck it fine!” Calem sighed, his conscious and annoyance getting the better of him. “We’ll split up. I’ll go research anything these libraries have on mega evolution with an eye out for the dog while you find the Furfrou.” He conceded to the brunette.

“But what about the pokeflute?”

“We’ll just set the stupid snorlax on fire or something” calem grumbled.

“Alright its a plan” she agreed pumping her fists before both trainers set off.

XXX

After the first two libraries turned up completely empty, Calem had begun to lose hope on ever finding info in the palace as he entered the third and final library on the second story. 

The room like all the others was adorned with gold trimming, highlighting the bookshelves that lined the walls. Inside sat the old man who had previously been guarding the gate, drinking a cup of tea.

“Ah how has your visit been young man?” he spoke in his old thick voice.

“Aside from being blinded by all this gold this visit hasn’t been too helpful” he told the old man, more so telling the truth than complaining.

“Oh and what pray tell did you hope to find here?” He asked gently sipping from his cup. “and what of your excitable friend?”

“Well shauna is out looking for that guy’s Furfrou. And I’m looking for any information on mega evolution plus the pokeflute the owner of this place has”

“Hmm well I hope your friend is okay. Lately we’ve had a bit of trouble with wild Pokémon scaring that particular Furfrou away from its trainer.” The old man said.

“She’ll probably be fine” calem shrugged.

The old man stood up and stretched popping his back and adjusting his Monocle. 

“How cruel of you” he said with a gentle smile to calem who was caught off guard by the remark. “Now if it’s mega evolution you’re interested in, try this” he said handing calem a decrepit old book. 

“Thanks?” The raven hair trainer said, more of a question than a statement.

“That book you’re holding was written by a previous king of kalos. After kalos participated in a war with the neighboring regions 300 years ago, he had this palace built where he would often enjoy the gardens” the old man explained gesturing to the garden and 4 hedge mazes outside the window. “He later wrote this book detailing things he had learned in the process of the war. I’m sure there’s a section about mega evolution in there”

“What about the pokeflute?” 

“Don’t worry young man if you’re friend is thorough, I guarantee you’ll have it before you leave.

Calem thanked him profusely before sitting down to skim the book’s contents while the butler bid farewell and returned to his duties.

XXX

Shauna ran frantically through the halls of the mansion desperately searching for the Furfrou. 

“Oh! Where could you have gone” she asked herself. When all of the sudden the bubbly trainer heard the faintest sound of barking in the distance.

“Gotcha” she smirked before sprinting outside, the direction of the barking.

XXX

‘A friend once told me about this mysterious power called mega evolution. In which a trainer and Pokémon who are perfectly synchronized can transcend normal evolution. But since one can only concentrate so hard for so long it will usually dissolve after a battle is over due to the difference in exhaustion between trainer and Pokémon.’ Calem read.

“That one paragraph was this book had to offer?” The ravenette said, his voiced laced with irritation. Taking out his pokeball calem looked over the red and white sphere containing his partner. “Synchronization Huh?” Calem thought aloud after a moment's pause as shauna burst into the room out of breath.

“C-meister I Found it in the garden! Quickly help!” she panted before running off again, this time with calemon Her heels.

Unbeknownst to them a single shadowy was watching them with intense interest.

XXX

“I’ve finally got the little bastard!” Calem panted angrily. He and shauna finally managing to corner the furfrou after an hour of running themselves ragged trying to catch it.

“Yeah now we can bring him back to his trainer” shauna said cooing at the Furfrou.

XXX

Calem arrived to find shauna, leaning against the gold rail of the balcony overlooking the garden, thoughtfully watching the sun finish setting. Allowing himself to see the beauty of his companion, calem watched as the wind gently wafted through the brunettes thick locks. The only lighting being the moonlight showed off her tan skin brilliantly while her green eyes seemingly glowed in the dark.

‘Since I’m here I might as well appreciate ALL of the beauty around me’ he justified in his head as the brunette noticed his presence.

“You’re here!” Shauna beamed at him.

“Well it’s not like I’m one to miss a fireworks show in my honor” he responded joining her, the persisting breeze now offering a comforting touch to the ravenette as well.

‘Though I’m still way earlier than I would’ve liked’ he thought to himself 

“I still can’t believe that Furfrou guy turned out to be the owner of this place” shauna giggled

“Don’t remind me” he sighed.

“It’s not my fault you started laughing so hard that you fell down when you thought he was joking” She laughed.

The duo waited in silence for a little while, the only source of sound being rushing water cascading down Into the lake below from the dratini statues perched along the balcony.

Another few minutes passed and a small orchestra that had gathered began to play in the garden. The violins and cellos blended perfectly with the lone piano creating a beautiful uplifting melody.

“It’s soooo beautiful” shauna gushed turning to calem “isn’t it C-meister?”

‘I honestly can’t even remember the last time she used my actual name’ calem thought to himself, a smile threateningly tugging in his lips.

“Yeah it is” he shrugged

The 2 returned to silence as shauna listened enthusiastically to the serene melody of the music while calem stared out at the garden. The statues of the hero with his eevee, golurk, and palpitoad as well as the legendary Pokémon brought back blissful memories calem couldn’t help to smile at.

“What’s with that look on your face?” shauna asked with a small smile.

“Those statues” he said pointing to the hero and then to legendary Pokémon “they remind me of my home back in unova”

“Wow, you must have had a lot of really great memories there” she concluded to her companion.

“Yeah. This one time my friends and I went legendary Pokémon hunting in lacunosa town after dark and we ended up tying up this really fat guy and my parents blew a fuse” he laughed, his chuckling joined by shauna’s giggling.”

“That’s amazing” she laughed “why’d you ever leave?” She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

“I got in trouble with this Pokémon liberation group and I ended up getting sent here” he explained.

The 2 had stopped talking after that, but the hanging silence did not return, in its stead a nice comforting lull surrounded the two.

XXX

‘The fireworks should be starting any second now’ calem thought to himself with a yawn as the duo stood in anticipation awaiting the vibrant display of colors.

“...”

“...”

“Um…you know…I’ve never watched fireworks alone with a boy before” shauna trailed off tucking a stray strand behind her hair. 

“...”

“...We haven’t seen them yet, but I know. I’ll never forget these fireworks!” 

Neither trainer dared to face the other, instead simply staring at the blackened sky before them, adorned by a single small star.

“...cause I watched them with you calem” she said a small smile forming on her face.

“@*$* @% -(&*” calem said in a soft tone, barely a whisper but had been completely drowned out by the sound of the first firework launching into the air. It set of an explosion and lit the nearly blank sky that erupted into rays of golden light that, looking as though they were showering down from the heavens themselves.

And then another. This time a sparkling yellow. The next? A bright purple. Then came teal followed by more yellow and then aquamarine and so on and so forth. Until the colors blended together into a sea of bright colors akin to that of a Disney film. 

Calem didn’t notice the way the colors brilliantly bounced off the tan skin of his companion making her seem ethereal. Nor did he notice how the wind delicately blowing through her hair made it almost majestic. And not a living soul would be able to prove otherwise. At least not a living human soul.

“hey calem?” She asked.

“¥€]+)%$ *##=;’l h$”

XXX

“Calem kept waking to blurs and loud sounds. First he saw what looked to be a duo of ghosts dragging him and Shauna as they sprinted through the streets, they’re clothes stained with blood.

“&(#( hold$; o$ )$#)@ )#’- almos& there” a voice said

“We won’t make it ¥^€~{“ another more feminine voice interjected.

The next time he found himself staring into teary eyes of a pink and white blur, several white blobs surrounded him. They kept asking weird questions like his handcart beat and… condition? He was never able to feel his body either. He didn’t realize it but he had raised his hand, aiming it at the sky. 

“Don’t give up on me” he heard a feline voice hell

“Mom?” He asked before blackness once more consumed his vision.

The third and final time he woke up his body all of the sudden started jerking, he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. His every instinct telling him to escape to fight.

“Hold him down [£]€^ into |§*# $@rrest!” A disembodied voice yelled with authority. All calem felt was the cold feeling of several disembodied bloodied hands grabbing his body, holding him down as he thrashed wildly to escape.

A sharp pain tucked at his abdomen as looked down to be greeted by a horrifying sight. His chest ripped open as hands played with his organs like keys on a piano, pressing deeply into his every orifice. The pain becoming excruciating, as if knives were being shown into his skin, caused calem to writhe harder and wail in agony as the hands tried to desperately hold him in place.

Eventually his vision blackened. Calem’s last thoughts being confusion.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this” he thought to himself before passing out for the final time. Not realizing he had gasped out every word of his final thoughts before slumbering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11
> 
> My teacher has really been helping me lately. He says I may be a great leader one day because of my meticulous planning and amazing engineering skills. I hope to live up to his expectations. Earlier today he even praised a model I built. It was a delicate white flower, and I hoped to build it in the center of a town to showcase my country’s beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave some sort of feedback so I can suck less, or more, whatever floats your boat.


End file.
